Dragon Quest 9 - Hüter des Himmels
by Nessa073
Summary: Die Story des allseits beliebten Spieles, schön verpackt aus der Sicht von meinem Protagonisten. Viel Spaß!
1. Kapitel 1

_AN:_ Wie vielleicht schon im Titel zu erkennen, wird dies hier eine FanFiktion sein in der ich die Story von Dragon Quest 9 - Hüter des Himmels, mithilfe eines von mir eigens erstellten Charakter, wiedergebe. Gespräche und Inschriften werden zitiert, wobei es durchaus sein kann, dass ich hier und da noch etwas dazu dichte, um der Geschichte etwas Lebendiges zu geben. Alle Rechte an dem Spiel sind den Entwicklern vorbehalten (wie immer ;)). Es ist schon eine etwas ältere Geschichte, daher entschuldige ich mich für den Schreibstil. Ich hoffe natürlich, dass ihr trotz allem Spaß an der Story findet. Fragen und Anmerkungen gerne in ein kleines Review miteinfügen oder in eine PN an mich schreiben. Danke!

* * *

 _Hallo? Ist da jemand?_

 _Wenn da jemand ist, dann sagt doch etwas._

 _Zeigt euch!_

 _So flehen die Stimmen der Sterblichen, in_

 _Hoffnung auf einen Beweis für unsere Existenz …_

 _Wie lange schon schützen wir ihr Reich …?_

 _Wie lange existieren wir Himmlischen bereits …?_

„Du hast es weit gebracht, Nessa. Ich muss gestehen, dass ich meine Zweifel hatte, als du an meiner Stelle Hüterin des Dorfes wurdest. Doch dass seine Bewohner weiterhin in Frieden und Sicherheit leben können, zeugt von deiner Hingabe. Als Apus Major mich , „Aquila", darum bat, dich auszubilden, hätte ich nicht gedacht, dass du derart erblühen würdest. Du hast dir deinen Titel wahrlich verdient, Nessa, Hüterin von Engelsfälle", sagte mein Meister. Ich musste bei diesen Worten kurz lächeln, da man von Aquila nicht oft so dermaßen gelobt wurde. Ich war stolz auf mich selbst. Doch gerade als er weiter sprechen wollte, beobachteten wir etwas schreckliches.

„Was …?!", rief mein Meister. Zwei Dorfbewohner waren gerade auf dem Weg nach Hause.

„Uff … Werd' bloß nicht alt Thekla. Glaub mir, alt willst du bestimmt nicht werden", sagte Theklas Großvater.

„Oh, Großvater. Es ist nicht mehr weit. Du wirst es schon schaffen", erwiderte die Enkelin.

Und dann ganz plötzlich kamen hinter den Bäumen, eine Saure Gurke und zwei Schleime hervor gesprungen. Diese Monster waren in dieser Gegend nicht ungewöhnlich. Die Monster bemerkten Thekla und ihren Großvater sofort.

Sie versteckten sich hinter einen Felsen, um auf ihre Opfer zu warten und nichts ahnend gingen Thekla und ihr Großvater weiter auf sie zu.

„Du darfst nicht dulden, dass diese teuflischen Kreaturen den Schäflein deiner Herde auflauern, Nessa", meinte mein Meister. „Und nun, Hüterin von Engelsfälle, ist es an der Zeit, unsere himmlische Pflicht zu erfüllen!"

Mit diesen Worten breiteten wir unsere Flügel aus und flogen wie der Blitz zu den Monstern. Kaum angekommen, zückten wir unsere Schwerter und der Kampf fing an. Als erstes griff die Saure Gurke mich an, dann gleich hinterher de eine Schleim. Ich konnte nichts machen, ich war zu perplex. Dann aber fasste ich mich und griff einen der Schleime an. Nun wurde dieser sauer und startet zum Gegenangriff. Das ging so schnell, dass ich wieder nichts machen konnte. Ich war noch nicht so erfahren im Kampf wie mein Meister, denn dieser griff währenddessen die Saure Gurke an und machte sie mit einem Schlag kalt. Niemand war meinem Meister gewachsen. Ich griff erneut den Schleim an und siehe da, diesmal traf ich richtig und er war tot. Der zweite Schleim indessen griff Aquila an. Doch diesem juckte dieser Attacke kein bisschen und mit einem gezielten Schlag war auch der letzte der Angreifer erledigt. Es war ein schönes Gefühl, es gutes getan zu haben. Nun konnten Thekla und ihr Großvater sicher ins Dorf gelangen. Ich drehte mich zu ihnen um und lauschte ihrem Gespräch.

„Sieh nur Großvater! Da vorne ist Engelsfälle."

„Ahh … Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass meine müden alten Äuglein diesen Ort noch einmal erblicken. Aber jetzt sind wir da. Zuhause.

„Jetzt sei doch nicht so rührselig, Großvater! Die Hüterin des Dorfes hat uns gewiss die ganze Zeit im Auge behalten. Uns konnte gar nichts passieren."

Und dann tat Thekla etwas, was alle Himmlischen sehr mochten. Sie faltete die Hände zusammen und fing an ein kleines Dankesgebet auf zusagen.

„Wir danken Euch für den Schutz den Ihr uns auf unserer Reise gewährt habt, gütige Nessa."

Dann auf einmal schimmerte sie blau auf und ein blau-grüner Kristall schwebte auf mich zu. Ich nahm ihn vorsichtig mit beiden Händen.

„Sieh nur, Nessa. Benefizit. In ihm kristallisiert sich die Dankbarkeit, welche die Sterblichen uns dafür entgegenbringen, dass wir sie schützen. Für uns Himmlische ist es die vornehmste Pflicht, diese heilige Substanz dem Großen Weltenbaum Yggdrasil darzubieten. Nun denn, Nessa. Lass uns zum Observatorium zurückkehren, auf dass du dein Opfer vollziehen mögest."

Bei diesen Worten nahmen wir etwas Schwung, stießen uns ab und flogen in Windeseile nach oben zum Observatorium, das zwischen den Wolken auf uns wartete.

Still lag es vor uns, das riesige Observatorium, die Heimat der Himmlischen. Und ganz oben thronte der Weltenbaum. Als wir im Innern des Observatorium gelandet waren drehte sich Aquila nochmals um zu mir.

„Nach der Rückkehr aus dem Protektorat müssen die Hüter zunächst Apus Major Bericht erstatten. So sicher wie der Polarstern im Norden erstrahlt, findest du ihn jederzeit in der Großen Halle. Ich habe jetzt zu tun. Bitte entschuldige mich", sagte mein Meister und verabschiedete sich mit diesen Worten. Ich selber wollte mich auf den Weg zu Apus Major machen. Ich drehte mich also Richtung Süden und lief die zwei Treppen rauf. In der Großen Halle angekommen lief ich weiter gerade aus, auf den Thron von unserem Anführer zu. Apus Major empfing mich mit einem warmen lächeln.

„Sei gegrüßt, Nessa, Schülerin von Aquila. Willkommen zurück, Nessa. Ich hoffe doch, dass du deinem Lehrmeister Apus Major immer noch wiedererkennst! Meine Glückwünsche zum erfolgreichen Abschluss deiner ersten Aufgabe als Hüterin, Nessa. Unter Aquilas wachsamen Augen hast du deine Pflicht bislang glanzvoll erfüllt. Aber jetzt ist es an der Zeit, deine eigenen Flügel auszubreiten. Also, bist du bereit, deine Aufgaben alleine nachzugehen?", fragte mich Apus Major erwartungsvoll. Ohne zu zögern antwortete ich mit einem bestimmten Ja. „Ho ho ho! Du hast wahrlich ein gesundes Selbstvertrauen, Nessa. Sehr gut. Den Jungen ihr Selbstvertrauen, den Alten ihre Erfahrung. Und jetzt erkläre ich dir deine nächste Aufgabe. Wie ich hörte, hast du einen Benefizit-Kristall erhalten, die Essenz der Dankbarkeit der Sterblichen? Biete ihn nun dem Großen Weltenbaum Yggdrasil dar, der auf dem Observatorium seine Äste schützend über uns ausbreitet. Er wir bald Früchte tragen...endlich. Und jetzt geh und erfülle deine Pflicht."

Kurz verabschiedete ich mich von Apus Major, bevor ich man umdrehte und nach wieder Richtung Süden lief zu der Tür. Draußen wandte ich mich nach links und ging die nächste Treppe rauf. Vor der Treppe die zum Weltenbaum führte stand ein Wächter. Ich erklärte ihm warum ich nach oben wollte.

„Apus Major hat dich geschickt, um dem mächtigen Yggdrasil Benefizit darzubieten? Dann darfst du passieren", antwortete er.

Ich bedankte mich und machte ich mich wieder auf zum Yggdrasil. Immer mehr Treppen stieg ich hinauf, bis ich endlich vor Yggdrasil stand. Dort angekommen. Nahm ich das Benefizit von Thekla und überreichte es dem Weltenbaum still und ehrfürchtig. Ich sah zu ihm hinauf. Er war ein wunderschöner Baum. Als der Kristall Yggdrasil berührte leuchtete er in einem warmen Licht kurz auf. Dann hörte ich Schritte die Stufen vor dem Baum erklimmen.

„Schau, Nessa … Ist Yggdrasil, dem wir das gesammelte Benefizit darbieten, nicht wahrlich wunderschön?", sprach mein Meister Aquila und ich konnte ihm nur zustimmen. Er kam auf mich zu und wir betrachteten den Weltenbaum. „Das Sammeln und Darbieten der Benefizit-Kristalle ist die heiligste aller Pflichten, die uns Hütern obliegen."

Ein kurzes Schweigen. Ich drehte mich zu meinem Meister, der mich so viel gelehrt hatte, um. Aquila sah mich an und sprach: „Ich vertraue darauf, dass du deine Pflichten vorbildlich erfüllst, Nessa, Hüterin von Engelsfälle."

Eine Weile unterhielten wir uns noch ein bisschen über unwichtiges Zeug, bevor mich Aquila zu Apus Major schickte um ihn Bericht zu erstatten. Ich ging also den langen Weg mit den vielen Treppen wieder zurück zur Großen Halle.

„Gut gemacht, Nessa. Und? Hat dich der mächtige Yggdrasil beeindruckt?", fragte Apus Major als ich wieder unten bei ihm angekommen war. „Er leuchtete hell auf? Ho ho ho. Dann scheint die Zeit bald gekommen zu sein. Sich weißt auch du schon, dass wir Himmlischen Yggdrasil beschützen müssen bis Er Früchte trägt. Und aus diesem Grund beschützen wir auch die Sterblichen – um an Benefizit zu gelangen. Und jetzt, Nessa, Hüterin von Engelsfälle, weißt du sicher auch was du als Nächstes zu tun hast. Du wirst ins Protektorat zurückkehren und weiter Benefizit sammeln. Aber dieses Mal wird Aquila dich nicht begleiten. Mache dich bereit und sprich dann mit der Himmlischen, die das große Portal auf der Ebene unter uns bewacht. Möge das Licht der Sterne mit dir sein, Nessa, Hüterin von Engelsfälle.

Damit verabschiedete sich Apus Major von mir und ich machte mich aufgeregt auf den Weg nach unten, um mein Hüterdasein endlich alleine zu starten.


	2. Kapitel 2

„Ah, Nessa. Du willst wohl ins Protektorat reisen?", fragte die Himmlische bei dem Portal. Ich bejahte dies. „Also, Nessa, jetzt ist die Zeit gekommen, da du dich alleine hinunter ins Protektorat begeben musst. Viel Glück auf deinen Wegen, Hüterin Nessa. Möge die Hilfe, welche du den Sterblichen von Engelsfälle zuteil werden lässt, mit einer Flut von Benefizit belohnt werden!"

Ich bedankte mich, für die schönen Worte. Dann drehte ich mich um und sprang ins Portal, um mich auf den Weg ins Protektorat zu machen. Ohne große Probleme kam ich unten im Dorf an. Dann hörte ich eine Stimme.

„Schon seltsam …"

Ich drehte mich um und erblickte zwei Jungen, die sich offenbar unterhielten. Ich blieb bei ihnen, um zu hören was sie sagten.

„Was denn? Meinst das Namensdings auf der Hüterstatue, Oskar?", sagte der eine zu seinem Freund. Unwillkürlich blickte ich bei dem Wort _Hüterstatue_ zu der Statue auch hin. Sie sah uns Himmlischen zwar nicht wirklich ähnlich, aber lasen wir den Sterblichen ihren Spaß.

„Natürlich meine ich das Namensdings, Hugo! Vorher stand da „Aqui …" oder so. Aber jetzt lautet die Inschrift „Nessa" …", erwiderte Oskar. Der Junge war nicht blöd.

„Ja? Da hat schon immer „Nessa" Gestanden, so weit ich zurückdenken kann", meinte Hugo.

„Und wann hast du das letzte Mal gelesen? Kannst du dich überhaupt daran erinnern?"

„Also … Schon komisch … Nein, kann ich nicht …"

„Na also! Genau wie die anderen! Der Name ist neu und alle glauben, er wäre schon immer da gewesen."

„Aha … Dann muss es die Hüterin des Dorfes gewesen sein!"

„Sei nicht so töricht! Es gibt gar keine Hüter. Das sind doch nur Ammenmärchen."

Bei diesen Worten sah ich Oskar empört an, was er ja nicht sehen konnte. Am liebsten hätte ich ihn jetzt einen Riesenschreck eingejagt, so auf Himmlischenart. Doch ich hörte erst einmal weiter zu.

„Nur Thekla glaubt an diesen Unsinn. Die ist ja so eine doofe … äh, Brünette ...", sprach Oskar weiter. Nun hatte ich genug gehört. Erst sagt er es gibt keine Hüter und dann beleidigt er auch noch jemanden, der nichts mit der Sache zu tun hat. Ich ging auf ihn zu. Er redete immer noch Schwachsinn.

„Thekla faselt immer nur davon, dass wir alles der Hüterin zu verdanken haben. So ein Quatsch. Wenn es diese Hüterin wirklich gibt, könnte sie uns doch mal bekannt machen, oder?"

„Thekla hier, Thekla da … Oskar ist wirklich leicht zu durchschauen. Er ist total verknallt in diese Mädchen", murmelte Hugo leise. Doch ich verstand es. „Das Komische daran ist, dass sie das bisher gar nicht mitgekriegt hat. Da gibt's für den armen Oskar noch viel zu tun."

Meine Wut verflog und ich dachte über das Gehörte nach. Liebe machte also tatsächlich blind … Ich flog weiter durch das Dorf und sah Ausschau nach Leuten die meine Hilfe benötigen. Dann sah ich einen kleinen Jungen.

„Dieser Oskar ist ganz schön eingebildet. Nur weil er der Sohn des Bürgermeisters ist, glaubt er, dass der ganze Ort ihm gehört. Bitte, Nessa! Ihr seid doch unsere Hüterin. Könnt ihr ihm nicht eine Lektion erteilen?"

Ich musste grinsen. Der Junge hatte eine Bitte und brauchte Hilfe. Niemand würde sagen können, ich hätte Eigenmächtig gehandelt. Mein Entschluss stand fest. Ich ging wieder zurück zu den beiden Jungs. Oskar faselte immer noch wie doof Thekla doch sein sollte. Ich hatte keine Lust ihm weiter zu zuhören und begann mit meiner Lektion für ihn.

„Aua1", schrie Oskar. Verwirrt blickte er sich um. „W-Was zum …?! Wer war das? Etwa die Hüterin des Dorfes? Hört mal, Hüterin! Wenn es euch wirklich gibt, solltet Ihr nicht den Leuten helfen, statt sie zu schlagen?"

Ich habe doch jemanden geholfen, dachte ich genervt. Nun hatte ich genug von Oskar und seinen Meckereien. Ich drehte mich um und schaute mich weiter im Dorf um. Als ich um ein Haus bog, stand ich plötzlich vor einem Hund. Dieser bellte mich lautstark an. Dann ging er auf eine kleine Blumenwiese. Ich bemerkte etwas glitzern im Gras und hob es auf. Es war ein Andenkenring. Den musste wohl jemand verloren haben. Ich beschloss mich auf die Suche nach diesem Jemand zu machen. Doch die Nonne und auch der Mann am Steg waren nicht die Richtigen. Als nächstes ging ich in die Kirche. Drinnen saß eine alte Frau, leise ging ich zu ihr hin.

„Bitte, Nessa. Findet für mich den Ring meines Mannes wieder!", brachte die Frau ihr Gebet zu Ende.

„Gefunden!", sagte ich zu mir selbst und steckte den Ring vorsichtig in die Tasche der alten Frau.

„Hm? Komisch. Mein Mantel fühlt sich irgendwie schwerer an … Oh mein Gott! Das ist ja der Ring von Bruno!", rief die alte Frau erfreut. „Das verstehe ich nicht. Den habe ich schon überall gesucht und konnte ihn einfach nicht finden … Das muss Nessa gewesen sein. Wir können uns glücklich schätzen, dass eine Hüterin über uns wacht! Ich danke euch vielmals, Nessa!"

Und wie zur Bestätigung des Dankes, leuchtet die alte Frau kurz auf und gab mir so ein Benefizit-Kristall. Glücklich ging ich aus der Kirche. Dann kam ich an einen Hof vorbei. Ein Pferd weidete draußen in der Sonne. Ich selber ging in die Scheune. Drinnen angekommen, rümpfte ich erst einmal die Nase. Der Stall war dreckig und der Besitzer lag faul daneben und wollte schlafen. Ich dachte an das arme Pferd und schon war mein Entschluss gefasst. Ich würde den Stall aufräumen. Gesagt, getan!

„Oh nein … Ich bin schon wieder eingeschlafen!", rief eine Stimme von hinten. Ich drehte mich um. Es war der Mann. „Nanu? Wieso ist das hier so sauber?! Ich hatte doch gerade erst mit dem Ausmisten angefangen, als ich eingenickt bin. Ah! Ich weiß! Das war die Hüterin, während ich geschlafen habe! Danke, Nessa! Ich werde ab jetzt noch härter arbeiten, versprochen! Und schon bald hab ich ein neues Pferd!"

Auch er fing an zu leuchten. Und wieder erhielt ich ein Benefizit-Kristall. Ich vertraute auf sein Versprechen und ging raus. Ich musste feststellen das es schon Abend geworden war. Nun waren die Dorfbewohner alle zu Hause in ihren Betten. Ich ging durch das stille Dorf. Ich kam zu der Stelle an der sich am Tage noch Oskar aufgeregt hatte und erblickte erstaunt in das Gesicht von Aquila. Ich ging zu ihm.

„Es freut mich, dass du deine neue Position sehr ernst nimmst, Nessa", begrüßte mich mein Meister. Ich sah in fragend und auch etwas misstrauisch an. Mich interessierte warum er hier war. „Was ist denn? Glaubst du, dein alter Lehrmeister traut dir nicht zu, allein zu arbeiten?"

Kurz seufzte er. Dann sah er zu den Sternen.

„Es obliegt mir nun, das gesamte Protektorat zu überwachen. Und zu Weilen muss ich auch mein altes Revier aufsuchen. Aber wo ich schon mal hier bin, Nessa … Da wäre noch eine letzte Lektion, die ich dir beibringen muss."

Ich horchte auf, hatte ich doch gedacht alles zu wissen.

„Als Hüter beschützen wir unsere sterblichen Schäflein", fuhr Aquila fort. „Aber wir kümmern uns nicht nur um die Seelen der Lebenden. Manchmal müssen wir auch den Verstorbenen helfen, deren Seelen ruhelos durch die Welt wandern. Du hörst sie auch, nicht wahr? Die Stimme einer wandernden Seele, die hier im Dorf deiner Hilfe bedarf …" Ich fragte meinen Meister was ich jetzt tun solle. Dieser sagte ich solle zu ihr gehen und sie fragen, ob sie meiner Hlfe benötigt. Also machte ich mich auf die Suche nach dem Geist. Diesen hatte ich auch schnell gefunden.

„Mann! Was is' nur los mit den Leuten hier? Wieso zeigen sie mir alle die kalte Schulter?", fragte der Mann sich selbst, bevor er mich bemerkte. „Was? Oh, endlich mal jemand, der sich nicht zu schade ist, mit mir zu reden! Hört mal. Wisst Ihr vielleicht, warum die mich alle ignorieren? Öh … Moment mal … Wie seht Ihr denn aus? Seid Ihr vielleicht …? Aber genau! Ihr seid so eine Himmlische, oder?

Ich nickte. Der Mann tat mir Leid. Weiß Gott wie lange er schon auf jemanden wartet der ihm die Wahrheit erzählt.

„Das heißt also, ich bin … Also ich bin mausetot, oder? Los schon! Ihr könnte es mir ruhig sagen! Stimmt doch, oder was?"

Ich seufzte, doch ich nickte.

„Danke für die ehrliche Auskunft, Frau Himmlische." Bei der Bezeichnung musste ich kurz lächeln.

„Dann hat's mich also dahingerafft, was? Dann ist das schon mal klar. Wenn die mich alle weiter so ignoriert hätten, hätte ich mich sowieso bald selber abgemurkst! Aber jetzt weiß ich Bescheid. Jetzt kann ich also … Na ja … In Frieden ruhen und so."

Plötzlich leuchtete er hell auf. Es war das gleiche blau wie bei den lebenden Seelen, wenn sie mir Dankbar waren, doch dieses war intensiver. Und dann hielt ich einen blauen Benefizit-Kristall in meinen Händen.

„Gut gemacht, Nessa", sagte mein Meister. „Dank deines Eingreifens konnte eine sterbliche Seele Ruhe und Frieden finden. Das Benefizit dahingeschiedener Seelen hat den hellsten Glanz von allen. Du wirst damit doch schnellstens zum Observatorium zurückkehren?"

„Ja, Meister", antwortete ich.

„Dann verabschiede ich mich. Ich habe noch viel zu tun hier im Protektor... Was?"

Ein lautes und dunkles Pfeifen war zu hören. Wir blickten beide zum Himmel. Eine goldene Lokomotive erschien und flog schnell durch den nächtlichen Sternenhimmel.

„Der Sternenexpress … In letzter Zeit war er ungewöhnlich aktiv ...", murmelte mein Meister nachdenklich. „Ich habe es mir anders überlegt. Ich werde dich zum Observatorium begleiten, Nessa."

Und schon waren wir in der Luft auf dem Weg zum Observatorium.


	3. Kapitel 3

Oben angekommen, meinte Aquila, er hätte dringende Angelegenheiten mit Apus Major zu erledigen. Ich selber wollte mich vor dem Bericht erstatten bei unserem Anführer noch etwas ausruhen. Ich ging ein bisschen spazieren. Als Erstes guckte ich mich auf dieser Ebene um. Oben links ging ich als erstes. Dort in dem Raum traf ich aber nur den Hüter von Stinsbruck. Dieser erzählte mir etwas von einer Herberge. Dann ging ich in die Tür oben rechts, doch da nichts Interessantes war, ging ich schnell wieder raus um mir den Raum daneben an zugucken. Dort öffnete ich zunächst die rote Truhe und bekam Chimärenflügel. Praktische kleine Flügel, mit denen man schnell verreisen kann. Ich ging die Treppe rauf und unterhielt mich mit ein paar anderen Himmlischen. Auf der anderen Seite ging ich die Treppe wieder runter und stöberte dort in ein paar alten Büchern rum. Ich liebe es in Regalen nach interessanten Büchern zu suchen. In einem Geheimraum unter der Treppe fand ich noch einen Lebenssamen.

Langsam hatte ich genug vom umher streunern. Außerdem fand ich, es wäre an der Zeit Apus Major einen Besuch abzustatten. Also ging ich die Treppe rauf zur Großen Halle. Doch als ich vor dem Thron stand, war Apus Major nicht da. Ich fragte eine der Wachen. Doch auch sie gaben mir keine hilfreichen Auskünfte. Nachdenklich ging ich wieder. Wenn Apus Major nicht da war, um meinen Bericht zu hören, wollte ich zumindest die Benefizit-Kristalle dem Yggdrasil darbieten. Also machte ich mich auf die Treppen zu erklimmen. Oben angekommen erwartete mich eine Überraschung. Apus Major und Aquila standen dort und betrachteten den Weltenbaum. Vorsichtig trat ich näher. Mein Meister bemerkte mich zuerst.

„Sei gegrüßt, Nessa!", sagte Aquila. „Du hast dir fürwahr einen günstigen Zeitpunkt ausgesucht, um dich zu uns zu gesellen."

Ich verstand nicht gleich. Aber mein Meister drehte sich zum Großen Yggdrasil und erklärte es mir.

„Sieh den Großen Yggdrasil. Aufgrund all des Benefizits, das wir Ihm dargeboten haben, wird er bald erblühen."

„Ho ho ho! Ja, schon bald wird er Früchte tragen", meinte Apus Major. „ „Wenn die Fyggen erblühen und sich die Himmelstore öffnen, begeben sich die Himmlischen auf den Pfad er Erlösung ..."

„Und im Himmlischen Gefährt werden wir, die auserwählten Hüter, unsere Reise ins Reich des Allmächtigen antreten", beendete Aquila. Erstaunt blickte ich zum Großen Weltenbaum empor.

„Die Zeit ist gekommen, Nessa. Biete dein Benefizit dem mächtigen Yggdrasil da. Tu dies, und Er wird endlich Früchte tragen."

Ich tat es. Mit dem Benefizit in den Händen trat ich auf den Großen Yggdrasil zu. Die kristallisierte Dankbarkeit der Sterblichen schwebte empor und verschwand zwischen den Ästen. Dann leuchtete der Baum auf und große goldgelbe Früchte erschienen. Ich beobachtete das Geschehen mit Ehrfurcht.

„Seht nur die heiligen Fyggen erblühen!"

Dann hörte man wieder das Pfeifen des Sternenexpresses und schon kam er wie eine übergroße Sternenschnuppe in unsere Sicht. Mit rasender Geschwindigkeit fuhr er durch den Nachthimmel.

„Und das Himmelsgefährt erscheint … So wie es vorher gesagt ward!", sagte Apus Major. Mein Meister und ich standen nur mit offenen Mund da, so wie die meisten Himmlischen. Doch gerade als der Sternenexpress vor uns gehalten hatte, traf ein riesiger lilafarbener Blitz das Gefährt und zerstörte es. Die einzelnen Wagons fielen Richtung Protektorat runter, während wir Himmlischen versuchten uns vor den Blitzen zu schützen. Doch was war das? Die Blitze kamen nicht vom Himmel. Sie kamen von unten aus der Richtung des Protektorats. Verzweifelt versuchte ich mich an einer Wurzel des Yggdrasil festzuhalten. Doch die Macht der Blitze war stark, zu stark und meine Hände lockerten sich.

„Was hat das zu … bedeuten?", rief Apus Major über das Getöse der Blitze hinweg. Wir wussten es nicht. „Hat man uns … getäuscht?"

Krampfhaft versuchte ich mich an die Wurzel des Baumes zu klammern. Ich fühlte mich verraten. Dann konnte ich nicht mehr. Ich war nicht stark genug. Meine Hände rutschten ab. Mein Meister, Aquila merkte dies. Er streckte mir noch die Hand entgegen, doch ich konnte sie nicht erreichen, egal wie viel Kraft ich benutzte. Und dann wurde ich durch die Luft geschleudert. Zusammen mit den Fyggen fiel ich wie ein Stein nach unten. Ein Schmerz durch fuhr mich. Mein Rücken brannte und mein Kopf tat weh. Dann schlug ich irgendwo ein. Ich glaube es war Wasser. Dann nichts mehr.


	4. Kapitel 4

Ich stand vor der Hüterstatue in Engelsfälle. Ja, ich hatte den Absturz überlebt, irgendwie, aber ich war nicht mehr dieselbe. Ich hatte etwas verloren. Etwas wichtiges. Etwas, was die Himmlischen von anderen unterscheidet. Meine Flügel und den Glorienschein. Sie waren bei dem Fall verschwunden. Ich wusste zwar jetzt warum mir der Rücken und de Kopf weh getan hatte, aber ich wusste nicht wieso das passiert war. Wie konnte ich Flügel und Glorienschein verlieren? Und wieso waren diese lila Blitze aufgetaucht und haben alles zerstört? Ich musste unbedingt wieder zurück ins Observatorium gelangen, doch ohne meine Himmlischen Kräfte war ich hier gefangen. Ich fühlte mich schutzlos, einsam und verlassen.

„Hey! Das ist doch diese Nessa, die gleich nach dem Erdbeben hier aufgetaucht ist."

Das war Oskar. Ich seufzte. Der Kerl nervte wirklich. Ich hatte keine Lust mich mit ihm zu unterhalten, dennoch drehte ich mich um und blickte in die Gesichter von Oskar und Hugo.

„Los schon! Aufwachen, aufwachen! Was glotzt Ihr den so geistesabwesend? Ich frage mich warum Thekla sich mit so einer abgibt. Sie will uns nicht sagen, wo sie herkommt und hat komische Klamotten an … Ich traue ihr nicht über den Weg."

„Thekla ist bestimmt nur beeindruckt, weil die Fremde genauso heißt wie die Hüterin unseres Dorfes", meinte Hugo.

„Pah! Das ist doch bestimmt gar nicht ihr richtiger Name. Sie ist sicher bloß eine dahergelaufene Bardin, die sich den Namen einer Hüterin zugelegt hat, um Almosen zu bekommen."

Es ging schon wieder los. Oskar und seine ewige Nörgelei. Und nun beleidigt er mich auch noch. Die Lektion die ich ihm erteilt habe war wohl nicht genug, was?

„Jetzt hört mal gut zu! Das ist mein Revier! Hier dulde ich keine Mätzchen, alles klar?", sagte Oskar.

„Ja, genau! Passt bloß auf! Oskar gefällt es nämlich gar nicht, dass Thekla nur noch Augen für Euch hat", fügte Hugo hinzu. Ich musste lächeln.

„Schnauze, Blödmann! Was soll das denn heißen?! … Oje!"

Thekla kam zu uns und sie sah nicht zufrieden aus.

„Was ist den hier los? Warum belästigt ihr Nessa?", fragte sie.

„Oh … Hallöchen, Thekla! Gar nichts ist los. Wir haben Nessa hier nur ein paar Dorfregeln erklärt. Aber wir wollten eh gerade gehen. Komm, Hugo."

Bei diesem Satz gingen die beiden Jungs an Thekla vorbei. Da haben sie sich ja nochmal raus reden können. Nun war ich mit Thekla alleine.

„Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wieso Oskar sich in letzter Zeit so aufführt. Früher war er doch nicht so. Aber Ihr scheint Euch ja besser zu fühlen, wenn Ihr wieder spazieren gehen könnt, Nessa. Wenn ich hier hoch komme, muss ich immer daran denken, wie ich Euch gefunden habe. Da hab ich echt nicht schlecht gestaunt! Ihr seid wohl durch das Erdbeben vom Wasserfall da oben gestürzt. Ihr hattet Glück, dass ihr den Sturz überlebt habt. Aber ich gehe jetzt nach Hause. In der Herberge gibt es nichts mehr zu tun für mich. Genießt Euren Spaziergang, aber übertreibt es nicht, ja? Wir treffen uns dann im Haus."

Damit drehte sie sich um und ging nach Hause. Ich selber wollte noch ein bisschen das Dorf begutachten. Nur weil ich keine Flügel mehr hatte, war ich nicht gleich kein Hüter mehr. Ich musste überprüfen, ob alles in Ordnung war. Das war meine Pflicht als Hüterin dieses Dorfes. Ich ging also durch das Dorf und sprach mit den Dorfbewohnern. Ich muss sagen, dass nicht alles, was ich hörte, nett war. Meistens sprachen sie über mich, sagten ich sei eine Art Fluch und habe Unglück über das Dorf gebracht. Ich ignorierte diese Aussagen, doch stieg das Gefühl der Einsamkeit in mir. Nichts desto Trotz sah ich mich weiter um. In einem Brunnen fand ich sogar eine Phiole Weihwasser. Als ich weiter ging, sah ich die Schäden, welche das Erdbeben hinterlassen hatte. Hugo bewachte außerdem den Dorfeingang. Es waren anscheinend zu viele Monster draußen. Ich ging zu dem schlafenden Bauern. Dieser hatte sich wohl ein zweites Pferd gekauft, doch dieses hatte sich wohl beim Erdbeben verletzt. Wohin ich auch ging überall war Unglück über die Leute gekommen und langsam glaubte ich, dass es besser gewesen wäre, wenn wir das Benefizit dem Yggdrasil nicht dargeboten hätten. Dann kam ich ins aus des Bürgermeisters.

„Hast du denn nichts Besseres zu tun, als immer nur rumzulungern und Unruhe zu stiften?", schimpfte Bürgermeister Kleinmeier gerade mit seinem Sohn. „Du solltest dir ein Beispiel an Thekla nehmen. Das Mädel gibt sich mit ihrer Herberge wirklich viel Mühe."

„Was hat Thekla denn damit zu tun?", erwiderte Oskar. „Ich bin halt auf der Suche nach einer Arbeit, die mir Spaß macht. Und wenn ich die gefunden habe, werde ich richtig ranklotzen! Vielleicht … Hey! Was macht Ihr denn hier?"

Oskar hatte mich bemerkt.

„Hmpf, das hätte eigentlich niemand sehen sollen. Thekla erzählt Ihr besser nichts davon, verstanden? Ich meine … Bitte erzählt Thekla nichts davon!"

Ich gab ihm mein Wort, da ich keine Lust auf einen Streit hatte. Nun hatte ich langsam keine Lust noch länger spazieren zu gehen. Außerdem bekam ich Hunger. Ich machte mich also auf den Weg zu Thekla. Im Haus bei Thekla, saß ihr Großvater am Tisch und Thekla selbst stand in der Küche. Als Erstes ging ich zum Großvater und setzte mich zu ihm.

„Das macht mir Sorgen", sagte er.

„Was macht Euch Sorgen?", fragte ich.

„Früher sind viele Leute wegen der berühmten Engelstränen hierher nach Engelsfälle gekommen", erklärte er mir. „Das war auch die Erfolgsgrundlage für die Herberge. Aber durch das Erdbeben wurde der Gebirgspass von einer Gerölllawine verschüttet. Wir sind also abgeschnitten. Niemand kann mehr hierher kommen. Und in die Herberge meines Sohnes verirren sich keine Gäste mehr."

Das leuchtete mir ein. Mein Magen fing an zu knurren. Ich ging in die Küche zu Thekla um sehen wie weit sie schon mit dem Abendessen war.

„Da seid Ihr ja wieder, Nessa. Ich bin gerade mit der Zubereitung des Essens fertig geworden", sagte sie. Das hörte ich doch gerne. „Ihr habt bestimmt einen langen Spaziergang gemacht. Wahrscheinlich wollt Ihr nur noch essen und Euch dann schlafen legen, oder?"

Ich nickte.

„Dann wollen wir mal essen! Könntet Ihr mir helfen aufzudecken? Und keine Sorge: Gleich nach dem Essen, könnt Ihr euch zur Ruhe begeben."

Ich war Thekla dankbar, dass sie so gut zu mir war. Ich hatte also doch noch eine Freundin gefunden, die nicht misstrauisch mir gegenüber war. Das Essen war köstlich und nachdem wir fertig gegessen hatten, ging ich nach oben, legte mich aufs Bett und schlief sofort ein.


	5. Kapitel 5

Am nächsten Morgen weckte mich Thekla. Ich hatte wunderbar geschlafen. Doch ich konnte ja nicht ewig und drei Tage im Bett verbringen.

„Guten Morgen, Nessa!", sanft rüttelte Thekla mich wach. „Na los, steht auf! Ihr habt Besuch. Oskar ist hier. Er möchte etwas mit Euch besprechen. Er weiß, dass Ihr hier seid, also kann ich ihn nicht einfach so wegschicken. Könntet Ihr bitte kurz mit ihm reden?"

Eigentlich hatte ich keine Lust, schon früh am Morgen Oskars nervige Stimme zuhören. Doch wegen Thekla stand ich auf. Außerdem war ich auch ein bisschen neugierig, was der Sohn des Bürgermeisters höchstpersöhnlich in aller Herrgottsfrühe mit mir zu besprechen hatte. Also ging ich nach unten. Oskar erwartete mich an der Tür.

„Hey, Nessa. Überrascht, mich zu sehen?" Oh ja, das war ich. „Ich möchte nur kurz mit Euch sprechen. Aber nicht hier drinnen. Lasst uns dafür rausgehen."

Ich folgte ihm nach draußen. Hinter dem Haus blieb er stehen. Was war so wichtig, um es vor Thekla und ihrem Großvater zu verheimlichen?

„Also … Ihr habt doch davon gehört, dass der Pass von einer Felslawine blockiert wird, oder?"

„Ja, das habe ich"

„Nun, dieser Pass ist überlebenswichtig für Engelsfälle. Wenn wir ihn nicht benutzen können, sind wir völlig abgeschnitten. Das ist ein großes Problem für Thek … Ich meine, für uns alle hier. Also dachte ich mir: Das ist doch ein Fall für Oskar! Ich werde das Geröll wegräumen und den Weg wieder frei machen. Dann hab ich eine Weile Ruhe vor meinem Vater. Und Thekla wird sich auch freuen. Aber mein schöner Plan hat einen Hacken." Aha, jetzt kommt's. Er braucht also meine Hilfe. „Seit dem Erdbeben laufen da draußen jede Menge Monster rum. Es ist also ziemlich gefährlich, das Dorf zu verlassen. Und darum wollte ich Euch fragen, ob Ihr mich nicht ein wenig begleiten wollt? So Barden wie Ihr sind doch immer für eine Rauferei zu haben, oder? Wollt Ihr mir also helfen?"

Kurz war ich am überlegen, doch ich entschied mich, ihm zu helfen. Ich als Hüter hätte die Verantwortung übernehmen müssen, wenn ihm was passiert und außerdem konnte ich mich so bei Thekla revanchieren und dem Dorf helfen.

„Sehr gut! Also dann, geht Ihr voran, Nessa. Der Weg dorthin ist ganz einfach. Verlasst einfach das Dorf und geht die Straße entlang Richtung Osten. Ach ja … Und das bleibt unter uns, klar? Muss ja nicht gleich jeder erfahren, was wir vorhaben."

Ich war damit einverstanden. Wir machten uns auf dem Weg zum Dorfeingang. Doch am Eingang stand immer noch Hugo.

„Und so zog das Lamm zur Schlachtbank … Ihr könnt da nicht rausgehen! Da draußen lauern doch Monster!", versuchte Hugo uns aufzuhalten.

„Du jagst uns keine Angst ein. Wir verlassen das Dorf und du kannst uns nicht daran hindern", erwiderte Oskar.

„M-Moment mal! Wieso bist du denn mit der da unterwegs? Seit wann seid ihr so dicke Freunde …?" Hm? Hörte ich da etwa eine Spur von Neid?

„Hör auf, so blöd zu fragen! Wir wollen nur diese Felsen wegräumen, weiter nichts."

„Ach so .. aber da draußen treiben sich wirklich Monster rum."

„Mit denen werde ich schon fertig. Also steh mir nicht im Weg rum, sonst werd' ich nämlich ungemütlich."

„Also dann … Ich werde euch nicht weiter aufhalten …", sagte Hugo und machte uns Platz. „Aber wenn Ihr müde oder verletzt seid, dann kehrt bitte sofort ins Dorf zurück, ja? Eine kurze Rast in Theklas Haus sollte Euch wieder zu Kräften bringen. Man muss ja nicht gleich den Helden spielen."

Und so verließen wir das Dorf. Ich muss zu geben, das ich ein bisschen aufgeregt wa, doch das ließ ich mir natürlich nicht anmerken. Lieber würde ich sterben, als vor Oskar zu zugeben noch nicht viel Erfahrung im zu haben. Doch das würde sich bald ändern. Wir wurden nämlich sehr schnell von zwei Flederkühen verfolgt und angegriffen. Nach einander griffen Oskar und ich und die Flederkühe uns gegenseitig an. Doch die Monster waren uns nicht gewachsen und nach ein paar Schlägen waren sie erledigt. Ich war beeindruckt von Oskars Kampftechnik, wenn es denn eine war, und war froh hier draußen nicht allein zu sein. Wir gingen weiter und wurden von noch einer Flederkuh angegriffen. Doch auch diese konnten wir schnell beseitigen. Dann kamen wir am Wald an.

„Endlich da. Die Felslawine muss hier irgendwo in diesem Wald sein."

Wir machten uns auf die Suche. Doch dann plötzlich, sah ich etwas unmögliches. Mitten im Wald, stand die Lokomotive des Sternenexpresses. Zumindest glaubte ich das es sie war, denn sie leuchtet nicht so hell wie zuvor beim Observatorium. Ich stand dort und starrte sie fassungslos an.

„Was gibt's denn da zu glotzen?", fragte Oskar und holte mich in die Gegenwart zurück. Stimmt ja, er war ein Sterblicher und konnte sie deshalb nicht sehen. „Was soll an dem umgefallenen Baum so spannend sein? Manchmal seid Ihr wirklich seltsam, muss ich sagen. Die Felslawine ist da hinten. Ich werde voran gehen!"

Nachdem ich die rote Truhe rechts geöffnet hatte, folgte ich ihm. Dann bei ihm angekommen, sah ich die vielen schweren Felsen und fragte mich, wie wir die zu Zweit wegräumen sollten. Dazu bräuchten wir ja Jahre! Auch Oskar schien dies aufgefallen zu sein.

„Das ist ja schlimmer, als ich es mir vorgestellt hatte! Ist das der Geröllhaufen? Aber der ist ja viel größer, als ich dachte … Das können wir beide allein niemals beiseite räumen. Blöde Felslawine! (Schnüff) Ich hatte mich schon so darauf gefreut, Papas stolzes Gesicht zu sehen, wenn ich als Held ins Dorf zurückkehre … "

Und um seiner Frust Luft zu lassen, trat er einmal kräftig auf die Lawine ein. Dies hätte er besser lassen sollen, denn etwas Geröll löste sich und rollte auf uns zu. Oskar konnte aber rechtzeitig beiseite springen.

„Aaaaah!", schrie er vor Schreck auf. Dann hörten wir von der anderen Seite eine Stimme.

„Hallooo! Ist da jemand?", rief die Stimme.

„Hallooo! So antwortet schon!", rief eine Andere.

„Häh? Hört sich an, als wär da jemand auf der anderen Seite!", meinte Oskar. Blitzmerker … „Hey. Ich bin hier drüben. Ich bin's: Oskar aus Engelsfälle. Ihr habt bestimmt von mir gehört!"

„Hurra! Jemand aus Engelsfälle! Wir sind Soldaten von Stinsbruck", kam es von drüben. „König Bartus hat uns entsandt, um die Felslawine wegzuräumen."

„Oh, Mann! Der König von Stinsbruck muss eine hohe Meinung von Engelsfälle haben, wenn er uns so großzügig hilft", meinte Oskar zu mir. „Tja, dann werden wir wohl hier nicht mehr gebraucht, schätze ich. Puh … Jetzt sind wir ganz umsonst hermarschiert."

„Moment! Wir hätten noch eine wichtige Frage an Euch", rief ein Soldat.

„Wisst Ihr zufällig, ob eine junge Dame namens Hilda gleich nach dem Erdbeben in Eurem Dorf eingetroffen ist?", fragte ein dritter Soldat. „Sie arbeitet in der Herberge von Stinsbruck, aber eines Tages brach sie nach Engelsfälle auf und ist seither verschollen."

„Hilda? Nein der Name sagt mir nichts", antwortete Oskar. „Aber was wollte sie denn in Engelsfälle?"

„Tja, ich habe nur gehört, dass sie durch das Hexagon dorthin reisen wollte."

„Aber der Weg dorthin ist auch versperrt, sodass wir nicht wissen, wie wir sie finden können", ergänzte der vierte Soldat.

„Das Hexagon? Diese alte Ruine, durch die wir immer durchlatschen mussten, bevor dieser Pass hier gebaut wurde? Da geht doch keiner mehr hin! Die ist voller Monster und so verrottet, dass sie sowieso bald zusammenbricht! Da würde sich keine Frau alleine hintrauen. Was ihr gehört habt, kann nicht stimmen", erklärte Oskar mir und den Soldaten.

„Nun gut … Aber vielleicht könnt Ihr bei Euch im Dorf ausrichten, dass der Pass bald wieder frei ist. Und ich wäre Euch sehr dankbar, wenn Ihr bei dieser Gelegenheit gleich nach Hilda fragen könntet."

„Kein Problem! Könnt Euch auf mich verlassen. Oskar hilft immer gern!" Und an mich gewandt fügte er hinzu: „Kommt schon, Nessa. Ab nach Hause! Die Leute werden sich bestimmt sehr über die Neuigkeiten freuen!"

Also machten wir uns auf dem Weg zurück nach Engelsfälle.


	6. Kapitel 6

Im Dorf angekommen machten wir uns sofort auf zu Oskars Vater, Bürgermeister Kleinmeier. Wir fanden ihn in seinem Haus.

„Verstehe. Dann werden also die Soldaten aus Stinsbruck den Pass bald geräumt haben", sagte der Bürgermeister, nachdem wir unseren Bericht abgeliefert haben.

„Genau! Die Leute werden sicher von den Neuigkeiten begeistert sein. Oskar – der Retter in der Not, was?", stieß Oskar freudig aus.

Mach dich doch nicht lächerlich!", schimpfte sein Vater. „Es war einfach nur dumm, dass ihr beiden allein losgezogen seid! Ausgesprochen dumm!"

„A-Aber warum so böse? Wenn wir nicht zur Felslawine gegangen wären, wüsste jetzt keiner, dass sie bald weggeräumt ist."

„Na und? Wir hätten es sicher ohnehin bald erfahren."

Da musste ich dem Bürgermeister Recht geben. Es war ein bisschen leichtsinnig gewesen. Und doch glaube ich, dass es gut gewesen war, dass wir dahin gegangen sind. Wären die Soldaten dort nicht schon am arbeiten gewesen, hätten wir die Felslawine wie nach Plan beseitigt.

„Nur um es früher zu erfahren, muss man nicht sein Leben riskieren. Das nenne ich dumm!"

„ … Na gut! …", sagte Oskar, der sich offensichtlich nicht schon wieder mit seinem Vater streiten wollte. „Ach ja … Da war noch wa. Einer der Soldaten hat's mir erzählt. Sie haben mich gebeten, eine Frau namens Hilda zu finden, die auf dem Weg hierher verloren gegangen ist."

„Was? Wie war das?"

Wir drehten uns Richtung Tür. Dort stand, etwas außer Atem, Thekla. Sie hatte die letzten Sätze wohl mit gehört. Sie kam rein, zu uns an den Tisch.

„Thekla! Was machst du den hier?", fragte Oskar.

„Was glaubst du denn? Ich bin hier, weil du Nessa zu irgendeinem blöden Abenteuer überredet hast! Aber das ist jetzt egal. Stimmt es, dass Hilda aus Stinsbruck vermisst wird?"

„Ach ja … Du kommst auch aus Stinsbruck, nicht wahr, Thekla? Kennst du diese Frau?", meinte der Bürgermeister.

„Ich erinnere mich daran, dass mein Vater von einer Hilda erzählt hat, die er in Stinsbruck kannte. Oje … Vielleicht wollte sie ihn besuchen und wusste gar nicht, dass er gestorben ist."

„Hm … Mir gefällt dieses Sache auch nicht. Aber ohne irgendeine Spur kann ich keinen Suchtrupp nach ihr aussenden."

„Der Soldat sagte noch, dass sie vielleicht durch das Hexagon hierher kommen wollte", warf Oskar in die Runde.

„Wirklich? Aber auch in diesem Fall können wir ihr nicht helfen, denn das Hexagon ist viel zu gefährlich heutzutage. Thekla, warum bringst du Nessa nicht nach Hause? Und mach dir nicht so viele Sorgen. Ich würde mich jetzt gerne alleine mit meinem etwas starrköpfigen Sohn unterhalten."

„A-Aber Vater! Ich habe doch gar nichts getan!"

Thekla und ich verabschiedeten uns von den beiden und gingen. Schweigen liefen wir nebeneinander durch das Dorf. Jeder war in seine eigenen Gedanken vertieft. Erst zu Hause drehte sich Thekla zu mir um und redete mit mir.

„Ich war so in Sorge um euch, als ich hörte, dass Ihr das Dorf verlassen habt, Nessa", sagte Thekla. „Aber es scheint Euch ja nichts passiert zu sein. Ihr seid wohl wesentlich robuster als ich dachte."

Ich sah sie an. Ich wollte gerade gehen, doch nach einem kurzem Schweigen redete sie weiter.

„Da fällt mir gerade was ein … Vielleicht könntet Ihr mir einen Gefallen tun, Nessa."

Jetzt wurde ich neugierig. Ich drehte mich wieder zu ihr um und sah sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Es geht um Hilda, die Frau die verschwunden ist", fing Thekla an. „Vielleicht könntet Ihr ja … Aber nein. Schon gut. Das Hexagon ist viel zu gefährlich. Das würde ich Euch nicht zumuten wollen."

Ich wusste, was sie wollte. Doch da sich dieses Problem nicht auf mein Dorf beschränkte, konnte ich fürs erste nichts tun. Hilda war ein Schaf eines anderen Hüters. Erst wenn mir jemand sagte, ich solle doch bitte nach dieser Frau suchen, dürfte ich das Dorf verlassen. Da es ich nichts tun konnte, ging ich nach unten. Theklas Großvater saß am Tisch. Ich ging zu ihm. Auch wenn ich nichts tun konnte, wollte ich ein bisschen mehr über dieses Hexagon wissen.

„Ihr wollt mehr über das Hexagon erfahren?"

Ich nickte. Theklas Großvater seufzte und fuhr fort.

„Wenn Ihr die Straße zum Pass hoch nehmt und dann am Wegweiser nach Süden geht, trefft Ihr auf eine andere Straße. Am Ende dieser Straße findet Ihr die Ruinen, die wir Hexagon nennen. Dort mussten wir früher immer durch, wenn wir nach Stinsbruck reisen wollten."

Mehr erfuhr ich nicht. Ich ging nach draußen, um meinem Kopf ein wenig abzukühlen. Als ich so durch das Dorf ging und hier und da mit den Leuten redete, dachte ich über Thekla, Hilda und die Worte des Großvaters nach. Dann kam ich am Dorfeingang an. Ich betrachtete den zusammen gestürzten Bogen und dachte an meinem Meister. Was würde Aquila in so einer Situation tun? Sehnsüchtig schaute ich in den Himmel. Ich schloss die Augen und seufzte. Mir doch egal, ob diese Hilda nach Stinsbruck gehört oder Engelsfälle. Sie ist eine Sterbliche und ich habe geschworen die Sterblichen zu schützen. Mein Entschluss steht fest, ich werde diese Frau finden und ihr helfen. Selbstsicher ging ich an Hugo vorbei aus dem Dorf.

Auf der Straße begegneten mir wieder Monster, doch ich war entschlossen mir nicht von denen den Weg zu versperren zu lassen. Während ich gegen die Monster kämpfte, Erfahrung sammelte und stärker wurde, kam ich dem Wegweiser und dem Hexagon immer näher. Beim Wegweiser wendete ich nach Süden und folgte dem Waldrand bis ich auf einem, fast zu gewucherten, Pfad stieß. Dem folgte ich.

Und dann stand ich vor dem Eingang des Hexagons. Ich kam an giftige Wasserpfützen vorbei, in denen ich nicht gerne Baden wollte und machte deswegen einen großen Bogen um sie. Dann machte ich die Tür zur Ruine auf. Innen erwarteten mich sechseckige Räume. Monster sah man keine. Komisch, schließlich haben die Dorfbewohner doch von ihnen gesprochen. Ich ging durch die ersten beiden Räume und musste dann feststellen, dass die Tür zum Nächsten versiegelt war. Ich bekam sie nicht auf. Auf einem Schild stand:

„ _Aufgrund der vielen Bestienüberfälle ist_

 _dieser Weg bis auf Weiteres gesperrt."_

Na toll, und was jetzt? Ich drehte mich und erschrak ein wenig. Der Geist eines Mannes war erschienen. Ich ging auf ihn zu., doch als ich mit ihm reden wollte, drehte er sich um und ging zurück in den ersten Raum. Dort wendete er rechts ab und verschwand dann in einem Gang. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass er mir etwas zeigen wollte, also folgte ich ihm. Am Ende des Ganges erwartete er mich in einem kleinen Raum. In der Mitte stand eine Statue.

„Auf der … Rückseite … dieser Statue", sagte der Geist noch, ehe er sich auflöste. Ich betrachtete die Rückseite und fand eine Taste im Nacken der Statue. Vorsichtig drückte ich sie. Ein kurzes Klicken und dann ein Geräusch, als ob sich irgendwo etwas bewegte. Ich ging raus aus dem Gang und wieder in den zweiten Raum und siehe da, die versiegelte Tür war auf! Ich ging durch sie. Nun hatte ich die Wahl: Sollte ich eine der Beiden Treppen runter gehen oder den Gang rechts von mir erkunden. Ich entschied mich erst den Gang zu nehmen. Schließlich hatte ich Erfahrung gesammelt. Am Ende des Ganges befand sich eine rote Truhe. Ich erhielt einen Lederschild. Praktisch! Jetzt konnte ich also auch Angriffe blocken. Ich rüstete ihn aus und ging danach erst die linke Treppe hinunter. Auch da war wieder eine Truhe. Dann nahm ich mir die zweite Treppe vor. Unten angekommen erwarteten auch endlich die Monster. Sie waren stärker als die, gegen die ich zuvor immer gekämpft hatte. Doch auch den Lachsack und den Blinzler konnte ich schnell besiegen. In dem nächsten Raum befand sich Podium. Ich stieg hinauf und auch gleich die nächste Treppe wieder runter. Ich wollte gar nicht wissen wie tief ich jetzt unter der Erde war. Mein Gott, ich war ein Himmlischer, der normalerweise durch die Luft fliegt und nicht unter der Erde rumkriecht. Als ich unten angekommen war, hatte ich wieder die Auswahl, welchen Weg ich nehmen würde. Als erstes ging ich nach rechts und am Ende des Ganges in einem weiteren Raum entdeckte ich in einer Truhe einen Federfächer. Ich rüstete ihn aus, da er robuster und stärker war als mein Kupferschwert. Ich ging weiter in den Gang der nach Süden ging. Auch dort in dem Raum befand sich eine Truhe und in der waren 210 Goldmünzen. Wow, ich war reich geworden! Nun ging ich in den letzten Raum. Dort führte eine Treppe nach oben.

Nun fand ich mich in einem Gang wieder. Da die linke Seite versperrt war, nahm ich die Rechte. Ich ging den langen Korridor entlang bis ich vor einer Tür stand. Ich stieß sie auf. Wieder ein sechseckiger Raum. Ich ging wieder den Gang lang, bevor ich die Treppe rauf zum nächsten Raum ging. Mir fiel auf, dass hier keine Monster mehr herum liefen.

Dann, als ich die Treppe erklommen hatte und im Raum stand, sah ich endlich eine Frau. Diese musste doch Hilda sein! Wenn nicht fresse' ich einen Besen. Ich ging zu ihr hin.

„Oh, was …? Ich hätte ja nicht erwartet hier unten jemanden zu treffen!", sagte sie. „Hey, Süße! Ihr seid nicht zufällig eine Heldin und könntet etwas von diesem Geröll wegräumen, oder? Ich bin zwar nicht schwer verletzt oder so, aber ich hänge hier fest. Und ich will lieber nicht mehr hier sein, wenn dieses Monster wiederkommt."

Ich fragte mich, welches Monster sie meinte, doch wollte ich als erstes sie von ihrem kleinen Steinproblem befreien.


	7. Kapitel 7

Genau in diesem Moment hörten wir es poltern. Es schienen mächtige Schritte zu sein. Steine fielen von der Decke. Ich hielt inne und schaute Richtung Eingang.

„Oh, nein! Da ist es wieder!", rief die Frau entsetzt.

Und auch ich erschrak als eine mindestens zwei Meter hohe Bestie auf uns zu kam.

„Ich habe auf der Flucht vor dem Typen nicht aufgepasst und wurde hier eingeklemmt. Vorsicht, Süße!"

Doch ich hatte schon meine Waffe gezogen und stellte mich diesem Ungeheuer entgegen. Da ich nicht wusste, was es aushielt griff ich als Erstes mit einem normalen Angriff an. Es klappte gut und so griff ich es wieder und wieder an. Da auch ich einiges einsteckte musste ich mich zwischen durch auch mal heilen. Dieses Hexagoblin war wirklich stärker und vor allem zäher, als alle Monster vor ihm. Und wieder schlug ich auf es ein. Es ließ Schutt von der Decke auf mich nieder prasseln. Allmählich wurde ich müde. Doch ich kämpfte weiter und dann hatte ich es endlich geschafft. Erschöpft, aber dennoch glücklich über den Sieg, sah ich das tote Monster an. Soll schnell würde es wohl keinem Reisenden, der sich ins Hexagon verirrt hat, angreifen. Ich ging wieder zu der eingeklemmten Frau.

„Ihr seid aber stärker, als Ihr ausseht. Danke für die Rettung. Das war wirklich lieb von Euch. Und ich habe es in dem ganzen Tumult mittlerweile auch geschafft, mich selbst zu befreien", sagte die Blauhaarige. „Also lasst uns hier verschwinden. Macht nicht besonders viel Spaß von Monstern angegriffen zu werden."

Sie drehte sich um und ich folgte ihr aus den Ruinen. Wir kamen ohne irgendwelche weiteren Zwischenfälle nach draußen.

„Puh! Hier sind wir wohl in Sicherheit. Diese dunklen Ruinen sind wirklich nichts für mich!", meinte sie, als wir vor dem Eingang standen. Langsam wollte ich wissen, wer sie war und warum sie den Weg durch die Ruinen genommen hatte. Doch da drehte sie ich zu mir um und erklärte es mir von selbst, ohne, dass ich fragen musste.

Ich bin übrigens Hilda. Ich betreibe die Herberge drüben in Stinsbruck. Und wer seid Ihr …?"

„Mein Name ist Nessa. Ich komme aus Engelsfälle", antwortete ich Hilda. Ich hatte sie also wirklich gefunden. Mann, so ein Glück!

„Das gibt's doch nicht! Ihr seid aus Engelsfälle?"

Ich nickte.

„Das erinnert mich an etwas … Ich muss sofort nach Engelsfälle aufbrechen. Also, bis bald, Süße! Und vielen, lieben Dank für die Hilfe!"

Und mit diesen Worten verschwand sie, so schnell wie ich sie gefunden habe. Ich selber versorgte erst einmal meine Wunden, bevor auch ich mich nach Engelsfälle aufmachte. Leise dankte ich dem Allmächtigen dafür, dass ich heil daraus gekommen bin. Da ich keine Flügel und keinen Glorienschein mehr besaß, wusste ich auch nicht, ob ich in Lage dazu wäre, gegen so ein Monster zu kämpfen. Als vollwertiger Himmlischer hätte ich es definitiv einfacher gehabt. Doch das konnte ich zur Zeit ja leider nicht ändern. Wieder vermisste ich meine Flügel und fragte mich, ob Apus Major und Aquila wohl nach mir suchen lassen würden. Machten sie sich sorgen? Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Darüber müsste ich mir später den Kopf zerbrechen. Jetzt sollte ich machen, dass ich nach Hause käme.

Ich kam im Dorf an und Hugo erzählte mir, dass Hilda wohl in die Herberge gegangen wäre. Ich beschloss auch dort hin zu gehen. Dort angekommen sah ich Thekla hinter der Theke und Hilda, wie sie sich das Haus an sah.

„Ja … Das ist Herberts Haus! Er war ganz einfach der Beste. Der perfekte Gastgeber!", sagte Hilda gerade als ich rein kam und die Tür leise hinter mir schloss.

„Ihr scheint meinen Vater gekannt zu haben?", fragte Thekla. „Oh! Dann müsst Ihr Hilda sein! Ich hatte mir schon Sorgen gemacht, als ich hörte, dass eine Frau namens Hilda auf ihrem Weg hierher verschwunden sei."

„Ja, das bin ich! Du hast dir Sorgen gemacht? Nett! Und an meinen Namen erinnerst du dich auch? Dabei warst du noch so klein. Also, wo ist denn der gute alte Herbert …?"

„Tja, ich hatte mir schon gedacht, dass Ihr gekommen seid, um ihn zu sehen", meinte Thekla traurig. „Aber er ist leider von uns gegangen … vor zwei Jahren."

„Was? Von uns gegangen …? Du meinst er ist gestorben?", rief Hilda entsetzt und trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Leider, ja ..."

„Oh, das mag ich ja gar nicht glauben … Dann ist der Herr der Herbergen also … Aber was wird denn jetzt aus meiner guten alten Herberge …? … Wenn Herbert nicht mehr lebt, führst du die Bude also ganz alleine, oder?"

„Tja, stimmt …"

„Nicht allzu groß, dafür aber umso gemütlicher. Die Leute fühlen sich hier wahrscheinlich wohler als zu Hause!"

„Sehr freundlich. Ich versuche, das Andenken meines Vaters zu ehren und führe die Herberge in seinem Sinne weiter."

„Hey, nichts anderes hätte ich auch von der Tochter des Herrn der Herbergen erwartet, Süße!"

„Aber was heißt denn eigentlich „Herr der Herbergen" …?", fragte Thekla leise. Plötzlich drehte sich Hilda blitzschnell zu Thekla um. Siegessicher sah unser Gast aus Stinsbruck Thekla an.

„Hey! Du hättest nicht zufällig Lust, eine Herberge in Stinsbruck zu führen, oder?", fragte Hilda mit Elan.

„Hm … Wie bitte?!", rief Thekla erschrocken.

Thekla konnte es nicht fassen, dass ihr Hilda so ein großes Angebot machte. Sie war verwirrt, das sah man ihr an. Wir beschlossen so eine Sache nicht in einem Flur zu besprechen und gingen in das Gästezimmer von der Herberge. Dort wollte Hilda uns alles erklären, was es mit dem „Herrn der Herbergen" auf sich hatte und warum Hilda überhaupt nach Engelsfälle gekommen ist.

„Damals, als mein Vater noch in Stinsbruck war, haben ihn die Leute als den „Herrn der Herbergen" genannt?"

„Aber ganz genau, Süße! Denn er war der Beste von allen! Der Aufsteiger unter den Absteigen! Er war damals noch ein junger Mann. Aber er hat seine eigene Herberge aufgebaut und alle seine Konkurrenten übertroffen!"

„Wirklich? Das kann ich mir gar nicht von ihm vorstellen. Er kam mir nie sehr abenteuerlustig vor. Er schien glücklich damit, eine kleine Herberge zu führen und mit mir hier zu leben."

„Ja, das ist ja das Komische … Warum hat sich Herbert bloß in ein so kleines Kaff wie dieses hier zurückgezogen? Aber das ist Schnee von gestern. Auf jeden Fall steckt seine alte Herberge in Stinsbruck jetzt in großen Schwierigkeiten. Wir hatten immer gehofft, dass der Herr der Herbergen zurückkommen und den Laden wieder n Schwung bringen würde. Ist doch nicht zu glauben, dass er schon vor zwei Jahren gestorben ist. Tut mir schrecklich Leid, Süße."

„Schon gut. Tut mir auch Leid, dass Ihr den ganzen Weg hierher umsonst gekommen seid."

„Das macht gar nichts. Dafür durfte ich dich ja wiedersehen. Also, kommst du mit mir zurück nach Stinsbruck?"

„Tja, das ist, glaube ich, unmöglich. Ich habe hier schließlich alle Hände voll zu tun. Und ich kann mir auch gar nichts vorstellen, dass mein Vater eine Wirtslegende war …"

„Nicht vorstellen? Das sind eisenharte Fakten, Süße. Und ich sehe genau, dass du ganz nach ihm kommst. Ich habe nämlich ein Gespür für Talente."

„Oje … Jetzt ist's aber spät geworden. Ich muss das Abendessen vorbereiten. Bitte entschuldigt mich", meinte Thekla und drehte sich um. „ Und bitte versteht … Ich kann nicht mit nach Stinsbruck kommen. Also versucht nicht, mich zu überreden."

Damit ging sie aus dem Zimmer. Ich blieb allein mit Hilda zurück und sah ihr nach.

„Du bist aber hartnäckig, wie? Keine Sorge, Süße, du wirst schon bald anders denken", sagte Hilda selbstsicher.


	8. Kapitel 8

Also ich verabschiedete mich von Hilda und ging raus. Draußen vor der Herberge stand Oskar.

„Was machst Ihr noch hier, so spät draußen?", fragte ich ihn.

„Ich habe gerade Thekla getroffen. Sie hat sich wirklich seltsam benommen", antwortete er mir. „Ich frage mich, was mit ihr los ist."

„Ich glaube, dass ich Euch dabei mit der Antwort behilflich sein kann", entgegnete ich. „Hilda hat ihr ein Angebot gemacht. Sie möchte, dass Thekla mit ihr nach Stinsbruck kommt und dort die alte Herberge ihres Vaters weiter führt. Wahrscheinlich ist sie deswegen so durch den Wind."

„Was?! Diese Hilda will sie abwerben? Aber Thekla würde doch niemals hier weggehen und in Stinsbruck leben wollen?!"

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich werde mal mit ihr reden. Gute Nacht, Oskar!"

Ich ging zu Theklas Haus. Doch ich konnte nicht hinein. Denn ein Geist stand vor ihrer Tür. Er kam mir irgendwie bekannt vor. Ich ging näher zu ihm und fragte leise, was er da treibe.

„Aaaaah!", schrie er vor Schreck auf. Ich ging einen Schritt zurück. „Mann, habt Ihr mich erschreckt! Macht das nicht noch mal, hört Ihr?"

„Entschuldigung. Das wollte ich nicht. Kommt nicht wieder vor …"

„Moment mal! Ihr könnt mich sehen?"

Ich nickte.

„Aber ich bin doch tot! Schon im Hexagon hatte ich das Gefühl, dass Ihr mich sehen konntet. Ihr habt wirklich bemerkenswerte Fähigkeiten."

„Wartet, Hexagon? Dann seid Ihr also der Geist, dem ich gefolgt bin. Und wie ist Euer Name?"

„Oh, ich habe mich ja noch gar nicht vorgestellt, oder? Ich bin Theklas Vater, Herbert. Nach meinem plötzlichen Tod vor zwei Jahren ist es mir leider noch nicht gelungen, das Reich der Sterblichen zu verlassen. Und wer seid Ihr?"

„Mein Name ist Nessa", beantwortete ich seine Frage.

„Ah, Nessa …? … Ist das wirklich wahr?"

Ich nickte.

„Aber … Nessa … Ist das nicht …? Seid Ihr etwa die Hüterin des Dorfes?", fragte Herbert, doch bevor ich antworten konnte, kam mir jemand anderes zuvor.

„Hey! Einen Moment mal!"

Ein kleiner rosa Lichtfunke schwirrte in Höchstgeschwindigkeit auf mich zu. Da ich nicht ausweichen konnte, prallte er gegen mich. Ein Glück war er nicht schwer oder groß, sonst wäre ich wohl nach hinten gefallen.

„Aua!", machte der Lichtfunke. Moment das war gar kein Lichtfunke mehr. Er hatte sich in ein blondes Mädchen verwandelt. Und dieses Mädchen hatte Flügel.

„Hey! Du stehst mir im Weg, verflippt! Auch wenn ich dürr wie ine Erbsenstange bin, ein wenig Manövrierraum brach ich!", fing das Mädchen an zu meckern. „Egal, ist schon vergeblich und vergesslich. Also, alter Mann, was hast du da gerade für einen Schwachfug erzählt?"

„Ich, äh … ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst."

Verdutzt schauten Herbert und ich, die vermeintliche Fee, an.

„Du hast doch was von Himmlischen gesagt? Aber diese komische Bardin passt ja wohl nicht ins Gemälde, oder?", fing die Kleine schon wieder an. Für mich quasselte sie ein bisschen zu viel. „Kein Glorienschein und keine Flügel. Das ist doch wohl das Mindeste, was man von einer Himmlischen erwarten darf, oder?"

„Da könntest du recht haben … Aber wer oder was bist DU eigentlich, wenn ich fragen darf?", erwartungsvoll und neugierig schauten wir sie an.

„Ha! Das würdest du wohl gerne wissen, wie? Nun gut, dann stelle ich mich mal eben vor. Also … ich bin Stella, die staunenswerte Steuerfrau des himmelstürmenden Sternenexpresses! Ta-daa!"

„Äh, aha ...", machte Herbert. Ich sagte gar nichts.

„Und jetzt bist du dran. Also, halt mit der Wahrheit nicht hinter den Hügel und sag uns, wer du wirklich bist. Du siehst aus wie eine Sterbliche. Warum kannst du dann den Sternenexpress und Geister wie den Kerl da sehen?"

„Tja, das ist ne lange Geschichte, aber um es kurz zu machen: Ich bin wirklich Nessa, Hüterin dieses Dorfes. Doch als diese Blitze vor wenigen Tagen das Observatorium angegriffen haben, bin ich dabei von dort oben runter gefallen. Bei diesem Sturz habe ich leider meine Flügel und den Glorienschein verloren. Seitdem wandele ich in dieser Form im Protektorat rum. Mehr kann ich dir nicht sagen."

„Hm … Verstehe. Dann bist du also während des Erdbebens vom Observatorium runtergestürzt? Und dann bist du ohne Glorienschein und Flügel in diesem Dorf wieder zu dir gekommen?"

Ich nickte, um dies zu bestätigen.

„Klingt nach meinem Geschmack ein bisschen wie Seemannszwirn … Du kannst Geister und so sehen, hast aber deinen Glorienschein und die Flügel verloren. Das passt doch nicht zusammen?", sagte Stella nachdenklich und sah mich misstrauisch an. „Ah! Jetzt hab ich's! Um zu beweisen, dass du eine Himmlische bist, könntest du eine Seele in den Himmel schicken. Du hast ja nichts zu verlieren. Und dieser Kerl hier scheint ja nur einen Schubs in die richtige Richtung zu benötigen."

„Moment mal! Sprecht ihr von mir? Also so schlecht geht es mir hier gar nicht ...", meinte Herbert.

„Lass mich raten: Ihr seid nur deshalb ein Geist, weil Euch noch ein paar dringende Dinge auf dem Nagellack brennen, ja?", fragte Stella. „Also gut, dann hilf diesem Spuk-Opa hier, sein Geschäft zu verrichten, und schick in dann auf die Reise. Dann kauf ich dir auch ab, dass du eine Himmlische bist, und nehme dich mit dem Sternenexpress zum Observatorium mit. Das ist doch wohl nur feer, oder? Also bleibe ich solange bei dir, bis der Job erledigt ist", meinte Stella und wollte es sich gerade bei mir in der Tasche gemütlich machen, doch dann kam sie noch mal raus. „Ach ja … Und ich sollte die vielleicht noch waren, dass ich mir eifrig Notizen machen werde, wenn wir zusammen auf Achsel sind."

Dann erklärte sie mir noch ein paar Regel die ich unbedingt einhalten sollte, wenn wir gemeinsam unterwegs waren, bevor sie dann endgültig ihre große Klappe hielt. Dann fragte ich Herbert, welche Dinge ich für ihn erledigen sollte, damit er endlich seinen Frieden finden könnte.

„Das alles finde ich immer noch verwirrend. Aber natürlich weiß ich Eure Hilfe zu würdigen. Hm … Ich frage mich, welche Angelegenheiten mich davon abhalten, in den Himmel kommen zu dürfen. Was könnte das sein? Vielleicht hat das mit diesem Ding zu tun, das ich hinter der Herberge vergraben habe."

„Nun gut, ich werde mich dort mal um schauen. Warte hier, ja?", sagte ich noch, bevor ich los lief.

Hinter der Herberge war nicht viel, nur eine kleine Anhöhe. Ich stieg sie hinauf und guckte mich um. Hinter einem Busch fand ich dann wirklich etwas. Es war eine glänzende Goldtrophäe, ein Herbi. Mit eingravierten Worten stand da rauf:

„Von SKH König Bartus verliehen an Herbert

für herausragende Herbergsleistungen."

Ich ging wieder zurück. Der Herbi musste etwas mit der ganzen Sache zu tun haben. Davon war ich überzeugt. Ich kam wieder bei Herbert an.

„Klar! Die Trophäe! Ach du meine Güte, das ist ja wirklich lang her. Ich habe sie ja versteckt, als ich nach Engelsfälle zurückgekehrt bin. Ich wollte nicht, dass Thekla davon erfährt. Und ich wollte nicht für den Rest meines Lebens an Stinsbruck erinnert werden. Thekla war so ein kränkliches Kind. Ihrer Gesundheit wegen bin ich nach Engelsfälle zurückgekehrt. Das hatte ich meiner Frau, Theklas Mutter, versprochen … Nach dem Tod ihrer Mutter habe ich das arme Kind also hierher gebracht und die Trophäe sicher versteckt. Ich frage mich, wie sie wohl reagiert, wenn sie die Trophäe zu sehen bekommt."

„Soll ich ihr die Trophäe, anstelle von Euch, zeigen?", fragte ich.

„Ja, das wäre sehr nett."

Damit war klar, was ich tun musste.


	9. Kapitel 9

Ich ging hinein ins Haus. Theklas Großvater saß am Küchentisch. Ich ging zu ihm, um ihn zu fragen wo seine Enkelin sei.

„Thekla wirkte ein bisschen besorgt. Also habe ich ihr gesagt, dass sie sich etwas ausruhen soll. Was ist bloß los mit ihr? Ob Ihr vielleicht zu ihr gehen und mit ihr sprechen könntet, Nessa? Mir will sie nichts sagen. Aber vielleicht erzählt sie ja Euch, was los ist."

Ich nickte und ging nach oben zu Thekla in ihr Zimmer.

„Was gibt's denn, Nessa?"

„Warte einen Moment", sagte ich und holte den Herbi raus.

„Was für eine Trophäe habt Ihr denn da?"

Ich überreichte ihn ihr. Mit vorsichtigen Fingern nahm sie die Trophäe entgegen. Ich deutet ihr an, dass sie lesen sollte, was drauf stand.

„Für herausragende Herbergsleut'? Vom König von Stinsbruck? An meinen Vater?", sagte Thekla erschrocken. „Das ist kaum zu fassen! Dann stimmt Hildas Geschichte ja! Aber ich kapier das nicht. Wieso hat Vater all das aufgegeben, um sich in diesem Kaff Engelsfälle niederzulassen? Was hat er sich nur dabei gedacht?"

„Vielleicht könnte ich ja etwas zur Erklärung beitragen ...", kam es von hinten. Ich drehte mich um.

„Opa?"

„Ich musste Herbert versprechen, dass es ein Geheimnis bleibt. Aber nach all den Jahren ist das jetzt wohl auch egal", meinte Theklas Großvater. „Liebe Thekla … Kannst du dich noch daran erinnern, wie krank du als Kind immer warst? Bei deiner armen Mutter war es auch so. Normalerweise wärest du immer kränklicher geworden, je älter du geworden wärest. Und irgendwann wärest du gestorben. Dieses Schicksal hat auch deine Mutter schon in jungen Jahren ereilt."

„Aber ich bin kerngesund", entgegnete Thekla. „Ich kann mich gar nicht mehr daran erinnern, krank gewesen zu sein."

„Und das kommt davon, dass du mit dem besonderen Wasser der Wasserfälle dieses Dorfes aufgewachsen bist. Das Wasser von Engelsfälle ist berühmt für seine gesunde und heilende Wirkung."

„Du meinst also, dass Papa meinetwegen seine Herberge in Stinsbruck aufgegeben hat und hierher gezogen ist?"

„Ganz genau. Seine Tochter zu retten war ihm wichtiger als seine Ambitionen."

„Aber das ist ja furchtbar!", schluchzte Thekla. „Ich stand also den Träumen meines Vaters im Weg."

Der Großvater seufzte und meinte: „Er wusste, dass du so denken würdest. Und darum sollte es ein Geheimnis bleiben. Aber jetzt bist du alt genug, um die Wahrheit zu erfahren."

„Ja, jetzt weiß ich zumindest, warum er manchmal diesen wehmütigen Blick hatte. Jetzt wird mir alles klar … Er hat es nur für mich getan", murmelte Thekla und fügte lächelnd hinzu: „Tja Nessa. Sieht so aus, als würde ich nach Stinsbruck gehen. Ich weiß zwar nicht, ob ich Hilda eine große Hilfe sein kann, aber ich muss es zumindest mal versuchen!"

Damit ging Thekla aus dem Zimmer und zu Hilda, um ihr die Neuigkeit mitzuteilen. Ich blieb mit dem Großvater allein zurück.

„Also, das sind ja mal wirklich spektakuläre Neuigkeiten! Ich wusste, dass dies früher oder später passieren würde. Aber ich werde sie trotzdem vermissen."

Da fiel mir ein, dass ich ja noch Herberts Geist das Geschehene mitteilen musste. Also ging auch ich aus dem Zimmer. Doch ich musste gar nicht aus dem Haus, denn schon im Flur erschien Herbert. Auch Stella kam raus.

„Bist du da, Opilein?", fragte Stella.

„Ja, bin ich. Und ich habe alles gehört. Ich kann gar nicht glauben, dass Thekla sozusagen mein Erbe antritt. Sie ist wirklich erwachsen geworden. Jetzt bereue ich nichts mehr. Ich weiß, dass sie es schaffen wird. Ich muss nicht mehr auf sie aufpassen. Und jetzt kann ich wohl endlich von hier fortgehen. Ich danke Euch vielmals, ehrenwerte Hüterin."

Und mit diesen Worten fing an hellblau zu leuchten und löste sich, mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln auf den Lippen, allmählich auf. Zurück blieb nichts, außer die Erinnerung.

„Und weg ist er!", sagte Stella. „Du hast es wirklich geschafft! Jetzt habe ich keinen Zweifel mehr daran, dass du eine Himmlische bist. Na ja, versprochen ist versprochen. Ich werde dich mit zurück zum Observatorium nehmen. Heute ist dein Glückstag."

„Äh … danke", sagte ich etwas verwirrt. Wieso war kein Benefizit-Kristall erschienen? Er war mir doch dankbar gewesen? Auch Stella schien zu merken, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Sie schaute mehrmals von mir zu der Stelle, an der zuvor noch der Geist vom Herrn der Herbergen gestanden hatte, und wieder zurück.

„Immer sachte mit den jungen Eseln! Solltest du nicht dieses Benefizit in Beschlag nehmen?", fragte Stella und erschrak, als ihr etwas klar wurde. „Du kannst es doch verflippt noch mal sehen, oder? Sag bloß, du kannst keine Benefizit-Kristalle mehr sehen?"

„Ist da denn eins?", fragte ich zurück. „Wenn da ein Benefizit ist, dann sehe ich es nämlich tatsächlich nicht."

„Jetzt bin ich verwirrt … Bist du eine echte Himmlische, oder bindest du mir 'nen Biber auf?"

 _Ein paar Tage später sind die Felsen_

 _fortgeräumt und der Bergpass ist wieder_

 _passierbar._

 _Für Thekla kommt nun die Zeit, nach_

 _Stinsbruck aufzubrechen._

Wir, das waren Hilda, Thekla, der Großvater und ich, standen alle vor dem Theklas Haus und wollten uns von Hilda und Thekla, die endlich nach Stinsbruck aufbrechen wollten, verabschieden. Sogar Oskar war da, allerdings stand der ein wenig abseits.

„Ich werde dich vermissen, Opa", sagte Thekla. „Du passt bitte gut auf dich auf, ja?"

„Und du auf dich. Es ist nicht einfach, in einer neuen Stadt von vorne anzufangen. Also arbeite nicht zu viel."

„Ich weiß, dass Ihr Euch um Euer kleines Mädchen sorgt, aber Ihr könnt beruhigt sein, denn ich werde auf sie aufpassen", meinte Hilda.

„Sehr freundlich von Euch, Hilda, dass Ihr mich alten Mann beruhigen möchtet."

„Oskar!", rief Thekla. „Kann ich dich mal sprechen?"

„Was willst du denn besprechen? Du gehst fort, also kann ich dir doch egal sein", rief Oskar etwas eingeschnappt zurück.

„Ich wollte nur fragen, ob du vielleicht die Herberge für mich übernehmen willst. Ich bringe es nicht fertig, sie zu schließen. Aber du wirst sie doch weiterführen, oder? Kann ich mich auf dich verlassen?"

„Geht in Ordnung", antwortete Oskar gespielt gleichgültig. „Aber nur, damit ich eine Arbeit habe und mich mein Vater endlich in Ruhe lässt. Also nicht deinetwegen! Aber trotzdem bin ich mir sicher, dass ich so viel Erfolg haben werde, dass ich dich in Stinsbruck übertreffe!"

War ja wieder klar. Typisch Oskar eben...

„Dann also viel Glück. Aber ich werde sicher nicht zulassen, dass du mich übertrumpfst!"

„Nicht? Dann liegen wir jetzt also im Wettstreit!"

Ich musste lächeln über die Rivalität. Nun wendete sich Thekla mir zu.

„Nessa, ich kann Euch gar nicht genug danken. Das war wirklich unglaublich, wie Ihr die Trophäe meines Vaters gefunden habt. Ihr seid geradezu ein Rätsel", meinte sie. „Würde mich nicht wundern, wenn Ihr tatsächlich die Hüterin unseres Dorfes wärt."

„Äh … also …", begann ich, doch wurde ich von Thekla unterbrochen.

„Ha ha! Ich und meine wilde Fantasie! Aber ich denke, Ihr werdet jetzt in Eure Heimatstadt zurückkehren, oder?"

„Das hatte ich vor", meinte ich wahrheitsgemäß. Ich musste ja nicht erwähnen, dass meine Heimatstadt im Himmel über uns lag.

„Wenn Ihr dabei durch Stinsbruck kommen solltet, müsst Ihr mich unbedingt besuchen kommen, ja?"

„Mach ich gerne!"

„Aber ich muss jetzt wirklich los. Auf Wiedersehen, liebe Leute. Und danke für alles!"

Also drehten sich Thekla und Hilda um und gingen ihrer Wege. Irgendwann stand ich wieder allein vor dem Haus, denn Oskar musste nach Hause und Theklas Großvater war ins Haus gegangen. Nun kam auch Stella raus.

„Und wir müssen jetzt auch langsam die Hufe schwenken. Du weißt doch wohl noch, wo der Sternenexpress ist?"

„Klar weiß ich das!"

„Schau nicht so verflippt selbstzufrieden drein! Kann man ja wohl schlecht vergessen, oder? Also auf zum Pass."

Nun war es nicht mehr weit und ich würde endlich wieder im Observatorium sein, bei den anderen Himmlischen. Vielleicht konnte Apus Major mir ja auch bei meinem kleinen Flügel-und-Glorienschein-Problem helfen …


	10. Kapitel 10

Auf dem Weg zum Pass griffen mich nicht viele Monster an. Die Meisten flohen vor mir. Anscheinend hatten auch sie von meinem Sieg über das Hexagoblin gehört und fürchteten sich nun vor mir. Mir war das nur Recht so. Dann kamen wir beim Sternenexpress an.

„Da wären wir. Alle einsteigen, bitte!", rief Stella fröhlich und machte die Tür auf. Drinnen war es ziemlich dunkel. Neugierig schaute ich mich um.

„Das ist also der Sternenexpress. Und, was meinst du? Ziemlich schick, oder?", fragte Stella. „Ich würde ihn gerne noch etwas aufpeppen. Die Deko ist doch ein bisschen langweilig, meinst du nicht?"

„Und wie willst du das bewerkstelligen?", fragte ich etwas ungeduldig.

„Ich dachte an rosa Glitzersteine mit Goldfassung. Das wäre doch wirklich feenomenal, was meinst du?"

„Ja, sieht bestimmt toll aus …"

„ … Hast du etwa kein Interesse an meinen tollen Einrichtungsideen? Du willst wohl einfach nur los, oder?"

Ich nickte.

„Also gut. Dann lass uns nicht länger rumlungern. Ich selbst will auch möglichst schnell zum Observatorium zurück, um zu sehen, was da los ist", meinte Stella und ging nach vorne zum Schalt- und Lenksystem der Lok. „Also dann … Uuuuund … Abflug!"

Und mit diesem Worten schlug sie einmal kräftig auf das System ein. Ein leises Geräusch war zu hören, dass in einem merkwürdigen jaulen endete. Dennoch hatte sich nichts verändert. Der Sternenexpress war nicht gestartet.

„Oh, verflippt … Wir haben ein Problem. Ich dachte, mit einer Himmlischen an Bord müsste er fliegen. Was do wohl los ist …?", murmelte Stella, ehe sie sich zu mir umdrehte. „Hey, aber du konntest vorhin ja auch nicht dieses Benefizit sehen, obwohl du eine Himmlische bist, oder?"

„Ja, das stimmt. Aber was willst …"

„Das ist also das Problem!"

Ich verstand nun gar nichts mehr. Mein Gesicht sagte dies wohl auch, denn Stella kam wieder zu mir und versuchte es zu erklären.

„Ich meine, es ist ja schon kaum zu glauben, dass Himmlische ihre Glorienscheine und Flügel einfach so verlieren können, oder?"

„Äh … ja."

„Ha! Den Ehrlichen fressen die Hunde! Aber wir sollten uns beeilen. Da oben ist einiges los und der Allmächtige ist sicher nicht erfreut, wenn wir hier rumgammeln."

Richtig verstanden hatte ich noch immer nicht. Aber das der Sternenexpress nicht flog, weil ich kein Glorienschein und keine Flügel mehr hatte, schon. Doch bevor ich fragen konnte, was Stella nun vor hatte, redete sie schon weiter, allerdings nicht mit mir.

„Hallooo … Mächtiger Allmächtiger! Hört Ihr mich? Wir haben hier ein verflipptes Problem! Könntet Ihr uns mal helfen?"

Keine Antwort.

„Komisch … Vielleicht ist er zu beschäftigt, um uns zu bemerken ...", grübelte Stella. Ich wollte gerade fragen, wie sie den Allmächtigen persönlich ansprechen wollte, doch schon drehte sie sich zu mir um und sprach weiter. „Also gut, Nessa, dann gehen wir so vor: Wir folgen der Straße bis zu diesem Stinsbruck. Dort helfen jeder Menge Leute und verdienen so einen Haufen Benefizit. Der Allmächtige wird ganz schön Augen machen!"

Etwas verwirrt schaute ich sie an.

„Ha! Was machst du denn für ein Gesicht? Der zündende Funke ist bei dir wohl noch nicht übergesprungen?"

„Nein, ehrlich gesagt noch nicht ganz."

„Tja, Pech gehabt. Ich hab das so beschlossen, also wird's auch so gemacht. Los, pack deine sechs Sachen!"

Mir blieb nichts anderes übrig, dem Vorschlag von Stella zu folgen, schließlich hatte ich selbst auch keinen besseren Plan. Und so mussten wir nicht untätig rumsitzen. Ich aus dem Sternenexpress und folgte dem Pass weiter Richtung Nordosten. Dann kam ich in West-Stinsbruck an. Ich folgte dem weg erst nach Süden und später nach Osten. Bei der ersten Weggabelung ging ein Weg nach Norden ab. Dieser führte geradewegs nach Stinsbruck rein. Auf dem Weg dorthin begegneten wir wieder Monster. Dieses hatte ich zuvor noch nicht gesehen. Sie waren stärker, doch besiegte ich sie ohne viel Mühe. Vor dem Stadt war außerdem noch eine Wiese mit Koagulans. Mit ihnen kann man ihm Kampf einen einzelnen Gegner lähmen. Ich steckte mir welche ein, bevor ich in die Stadt ging.

Stinsbruck war eine sehr große Stadt, mit wunderschönen Häusern. Schon vom Stadteingang konnte man das imposante Schloss sehen, in dem König Bartus ganz Stinsbruck und die kleineren Länder daneben herrschte. Ich ging ein Stück die Straße längs, als ich eine vertraute Stimme hörte. Es war Hilda, die zusammen mit Thekla anscheinend vor der hiesigen Herberge stand.

„Hey, Thekla, alles klar? Du bist doch nicht etwa nervös, Süße?", fragte Hilda.

„Ich fürchte schon. Wie soll denn ein so junges Mädchen wie ich eine derart große und bedeutende Herberge übernehmen? Und alle anderen werden sich genau das Gleiche fragen …", entgegnete Thekla.

„Kann schon sein. Aber ich verlasse mich auf meine Instinkte … Und du solltest das auch tun! Du kannst es wirklich schaffen, Thekla", versuchte Hilda sie zu ermutigen. „Wirklich! Mach dir keine Sorgen!"

„Wenn du meinst …"

„Und jetzt stelle ich dir deine neuen Kollegen vor!", sagte Hilda und machte die Tür zur Herberge auf. „Hey, Leute! Ich bin zurück. Und ich hab einen leuchtend hellen Hoffnungsschimmer mitgebracht!"

Dann ging Hilda, gefolgt von Thekla, in die Herberge.

„Das wird bestimmt lustig. Los, folgen wir ihnen, um zu sehen, wie Thekla sich hält", meinte Stella und da ich dazu keine Einwände hatte, folgte wir den Beiden.

Drinnen angekommen sahen wir drei Angestellte der Herberge die Thekla musterten. Hilda stand daneben.

„Also wirklich, Hilda! Was hast du dir dabei bloß gedacht?", sagte eine Frau mit hellbraunen Haaren und einem gelben Kleid. „Soll dieses kleine Mädchen etwa die Herberge führen? Willst du den Laden vielleicht endgültig beerdigen?"

„Jetzt beruhig dich doch, Resi. Ich hab doch nicht irgend so ein Mädchen von der Straße aufgegabelt, um den Laden zu schmeißen!", erwiderte Hilda. „Thekla sieht vielleicht nicht nach viel aus, aber das Gastgewerbe liegt ihr im Blut. Die bringt die Bude wieder auf Vordermann!"

„Hast du so was nicht auch gesagt, als du mich hier angeheuert hast?", fragte Resi etwas gereizt. „Und hast du nicht auch gesagt, du ziehst los, um „den Kerl zu finden, der diesen Laden ganz gewiss vor den Ruin rettet"? Tut mir leid, aber ich bin nicht allzu sehr davon überzeugt, dass es sich bei ihr um diesen „Kerl" handelt."

„Aber so gebt mir doch wenigstens eine Chance!", meldete sich nun auch Thekla endlich zu Wort. „Ihr werdet niemanden finden, der härter arbeitet als ich. Und ich habe alles über die Herbergsführung von meinem Vater gelernt!"

„Du bist also die Tochter eines Herbergswirtes? Und jetzt bist du hier, um deinen Papa stolz zu machen, wie? Das ist ja sehr ehrenhaft. Aber zum Führen einer Herberge gehört schon mehr, als nur aufzutauchen und viel zu versprechen", nun redete sich Resi in Rage. „Und du kannst uns viel darüber erzählen, was dein Papa dir alles beigebracht hat. Wir kennen ihn ja noch nicht einmal!"

„Aha! Eine Herausforderung! Darauf haben wir gewartet! Zeig ihn ihr, Süße!", rief Hilda zufrieden.

„Was soll ich ihr zeigen …? Ach, den hier …?", fragte Thekla und holte den Herbi von Herbert, ihres Vaters hervor.

„M-Moment! Diese Trophäe … Ist das etwa …?"

„Ganz genau! Der Herbi für herausragende Herbergsleut', verliehen von König Bartus höchselbst! Und? Hegst du jetzt immer noch Zweifel an seinen Fähigkeiten?", fragte Hilda siegessicher. „Und in Thekla hier fließt das gleiche Blut. Nicht übel, oder?"

Resi fiel auf die Knie. Die zwei anderen Angestellten machten es ihr nach. Erst waren sie sprachlos, doch dann bekam Resi ihre Stimme wieder.

„D-Die Tochter des Herrn der Herbergen … Das … das ist ja unglaublich …!", brachte sie hervor.

„Ach, schon gut", sagte Thekla verlegen. „Kein Grund, Kratzfüße zu machen oder so."

Nun ging auch ich zu Thekla und wollte ihr gratulieren, dass sie doch noch als neue Führerin dieser Herberge anerkannt wurde.

„Oh, Nessa!", rief Thekla freudig. „Ihr habt Euer Versprechen gehalten und besucht uns! Und das jetzt schon! Aber wir sind leider selbst gerade erst angekommen. Wir können noch gar keine Gäste bewirten."

„Nur die Ruhe, Süße. Nessa möchte bestimmt nicht lange bleiben", meinte Hilda. „Ihr seid doch hier, weil Ihr Euch Sorgen um Thekla macht, oder? Ihr wolltet sicher sein, wie es ihr geht, nicht wahr? Und Ihr würdet nur ZU gerne helfen, aber Ihr versteht leider rein gar nichts von der Herbergszunft! So ungefähr …?"

Ich nickte. Wer quasselte hier mehr, Stella oder Hilda?

„Und was wäre nun, wenn es da wirklich etwas gäbe, bei dem Ihr aushelfen könnt?", sprach Hilda nun weiter.

„Öh … Hilda? Was redet Ihr denn da?", fragte Thekla.

„Also, so weit ich es beurteilen kann, hat Nessa ja ein Talent dafür, allen möglichen Leuten zu begegnen. Wenn sie also ein bisschen die Werbetrommel für uns rühren könnte, hätten wir bald die Hütte voll!"

„Hilda! Um so etwas können wir Nessa doch nicht bitten! Die Herberge hat doch nichts mit ihr zu tun!"

„Tja, es ist natürlich auch ein Talent, die Leute dazu zu bringen, einem zu helfen, Süße. Gut, dass du dieses Talent hast. Wenn Nessa nichts Besseres zu tun hat, dann nimm doch einfach ihre Hilfe an! Du kannst sie gebrauchen!"

„Da habt Ihr vielleicht recht … Würdet Ihr uns also helfen, Nessa?"

„Klar, natürlich! Ich helfe immer gerne, Thekla!"

„Es stimmt schon. Es ist mir schon oft aufgefallen, dass Ihr die Leute magisch anzieht. Ich danke Euch, Nessa. Das weiß ich wirklich zu würdigen."

Damit war dies schon mal beschlossene Sache. Dann kam Hilda zu mir.

„Ihr reist also ganz allein durch die Weltgeschichte, ja, Nessa?", fragte sie mich. Ich nickte. „Das ist aber gefährlich, Schätzchen. Warum bleibt Ihr nicht eine Weile in der Gegend, bis die Herberge öffnet? Kommt einfach später wieder. Ich mache Euch mit ein paar Leuten bekannt, die Euch nützlich sein könnten, ja?"

„Oh … Okay. Danke Hilda, das ist sehr nett!"

Daraufhin verabschiedete ich mich. Ich wollte noch ein wenig die Stadt erkunden.


	11. Kapitel 11

Wie schon gesagt, wollte ich die Stadt erst einmal gründlich erforschen. Ich stieg in den Brunnen vor der Herberge und fand ein paar Leinenhandschuhe, ging die Treppe neben der Herberge runter und fand dort ein paar Lederschuhe und Baumwolle. Ich ging in verschiedene Häuser rein, unterhielt mich mit den Stadtbewohnern und sah nach, was es für Angebote in den Läden gab. In einer rote Truhe fand ich sogar eine Minimedaille, wo für auch immer die war. Während ich mich mit ein paar Leuten unterhielt, stieß ich auf den sogenannten"Schwarzen Ritter". Dieser war wohl vor nicht allzu langer Zeit hier in Stinsbruck gewesen und hatte sein Unwesen getrieben. Ich erfuhr mehr auf dem Schwarzen Brett, welches in der Mitte der Stadt stand. Ein Soldat machte mich auf es aufmerksam. Auf dem Brett stand:

„ _Ein geheimnisvoller Ritter in schwarzer_

 _Rüstung versetzt unsere Stadt in Angst und_

 _Schrecken._

 _Wer es wagen will, gegen ihn anzutreten,_

 _möge zur Burg kommen! Wir nehmen jeden!_

 _König Bartus von Stinsbruck"_

Mir war klar, dass ich mit dieser Sache eigentlich nichts zu tun hatte. Eigentlich. Nur sah ich hier nirgendwo einen Hüter und die Leute dieser Stadt brauchten Hilfe. Zudem hatte Stella von „viel Benefizit verdienen" gesprochen und ich war mir sicher, dass ich dadurch viel bekommen würde. Außerdem war ich neugierig auf das Schloss. So hätte ich also die Gelegenheit auch das Schloss von innen zu bestaunen. Ich ging also zum Schlosseingang. Zwei Wachen standen davor und versperrten mir den Weg.

„Weswegen seid Ihr hier, Wandrerin?", fragte der eine Soldat. Ich erklärte ihm kurz, warum ich ins Schloss wollte. „Ach, habt Ihr gelesen, dass wir jemanden suchen, der uns von diesem Schwarzen Ritter befreit?"

Ich nickte zustimmend.

„In diesem Fall solltet Ihr in die Burg gehen und versuchen, mehr darüber herauszufinden."

Schlauberger! Weswegen sollte ich sonst in die Burg? Um ein Kaffeekränzchen mit der Königsfamilie abzuhalten? Langsam wurde mir klar warum die Streitmacht von König Bartus nichts gegen diesen Schwarzen Ritter unternehmen konnte.

Drinnen begrüßten mich die große Eingangshalle und zwei Flure die nach rechts und links verliefen. Ich ging zuerst in den rechten Flur und dort die erste Treppe rauf. Ich kam oben auf der Turmspitze an und hatte einen wunderbaren Blick auf die Stadt unter mir. Ich ging wieder runter und folgte dem Flur in die Küche. Von der Küche ging eine Tür nach draußen in einen kleinen Hof. Die Köchin stand am Brunnen und arbeitet hart. Deswegen ging ich wieder rein m sie nicht zu stören. Von der Küche gelangte ich in den Speisesaal und von dort in das Schlafgemach des Königspaares. Nur das dort die Königin saß und ich sie auf keinen Fall stören wollte. Ich würde halt später den Raum erforschen. Dann ging ich den Turm im Nordwesten hinauf. Ich kam zu den Schlafräumen der Soldaten. Dort lagen auch die, die im Kampf mit dem Schwarzen Ritter verwundet worden waren. Ich ging wieder nach unten und weiter in den Keller. Es waren die Trainingsräume für die Soldaten, in denen ich mich nun befand. Ein Soldat sah ich gerade am trainieren, doch mich interessierten mehr die zwei roten Truhen in der hintersten Ecke, wobei ich die eine nicht öffnen konnte. Ich hatte genug gesehen und ging wieder nach oben. Nun blieb nur noch die Treppe im südwestlichen Turm und die Eingangshalle. Als Erstes nahm ich die Treppe, doch die führte nur zu den Kerkern, also ging ich weiter in die Eingangshalle. In der Eingangshalle fiel als erstes die große Treppe ins obere Stockwerk ins Auge. Hinter der Treppe waren einmal eine kleine Bibliothek, dann die Tür zum Speisesaal und dann noch ein kleiner Raum mit weiteren Betten für Soldaten. Ein Soldat lag sogar dort. Er schien Schmerzen zu haben, doch konnte er zwischen den Schmerzen noch hervor quetschen, was er unter der Maske des Schwarzen Ritters gesehen habe. Laut ihm sollte der Schwarze Ritter ein Toter sein. Ich fragte mich zwar, wie ein Sterblicher einen Geist sehen sollte, doch schenkte ich erst einmal Glauben. Der Gedanke, gegen einen Geist kämpfen zu müssen, gefiel mir allerdings gar nicht. Dann endlich ging ich die Treppe hoch zum Thronsaal, wo der König schon wartete.

Im Thronsaal war König Bartus gerade am schimpfen mit seiner Tochter, Prinzessin Simona.

„Es reicht, Simona! Wie oft muss ich dir noch sagen, dass du nicht zu ihm gehen darfst?"

„Und wie oft muss ich dir noch sagen, Vater, dass der Schwarze Ritter nur wegen mir immer wieder in unsere Stadt kommt?", erwiderte Simona. „Verstehst du es denn nicht? Wenn ich zu ihm gehe, werden all die Leute in Stinsbruck wieder in Frieden leben können."

„Das ist doch lächerlich! Sehe ich etwa aus wie ein Mann, der seine Tochter einem niederträchtigen Ritter opfert?"

„Aber Vater …!"

Dann bemerkte der König mich. Simona drehte sich um und ich konnte sie endlich von vorne sehen. Wunderschöne lange, goldene Haare, makellose, weiße Haut und tief graue, wenn auch traurige, Augen. Sie war wie eine Prinzessin aus dem Märchenbuch.

„Still jetzt! Wir haben Besuch. Genug von diesem Geschwätz! Ihr da! Tretet vor, an den Thron!", rief der König.

Ich folgte seinem Befehl.

„Ich bin König Bartus, er Herr dieser Burg und Souverän von Stinsbruck", erklärte der König seinen Titel. „Seid Ihr wegen des Aufrufes auf dem Schild unten in der Stadt gekommen?"

„Jawohl, Eure Majestät. Das bin ich."

„Tatsächlich? Ihr wollt uns also helfen, diesen aufdringlichen Schwarzen Ritter loszuwerden?"

„Jawohl, Eure Majestät. Deswegen bin ich hier."

„Herrje! Ihr wollt also wirklich gegen den Schwarzen Ritter antreten? Sagt mir Euren Namen, mein Mädchen!"

„Ich heiße Nessa, Eure Majestät."

„Nessa also? Nun denn, Nessa, hört Euch zuvor besser an, was ich zu sagen habe. Ich habe natürlich gute Gründe, eine Fremde um Hilfe gegen diesen ruchlosen Schwarzen Ritter zu bitten. Dieser Grobling ist nämlich nur hierher gekommen und in die Burg eingedrungen, um mich meiner Tochter zu berauben!", erklärte der König, währen alle Augen auf Simona hafteten. „Er hat sogar dreist verlangt, dass man sie innerhalb einer bestimmten Frist zu ihm an den Stinsee bringen möge. Und ich bin davon überzeugt, dass dies nur eine bösartige Falle ist. Wenn ich meine Soldaten mit meiner Tochter zum Stinsee schicke und die Burg dann schutzlos ist, wird er angreifen! Und darum wollte ich stattdessen lieber eine Fremde wie Euch mit dieser Aufgabe betrauen."

„Aber Vater! Ihr könnt das doch keiner Fremden aufbürden, die hier nur auf der Durchreise ist!"

„Still jetzt! Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass dieser schändliche Schurke über mich triumphiert!"

„Das ist so traurig, Vater … So traurig, dass du meiner Meinung in dieser Sache keine Beachtung schenkst", meinte Simona noch, bevor sie schluchzend aus dem Thronsaal lief.

„Tja … Tut mir leid. Aber meine Tochter hält es für eine gute Idee, sich mit diesem Kerl zu treffen, um uns alle zu helfen. Aber ich wäre Euch sehr dankbar, wenn Ihr Euch zum Stinsee begeben und herausfinden könntet, was der Kerl vorhat. Geht ein über die Brücke nördlich der Stadt und dann weiter Richtung Norden, dann seid Ihr bald am See. Und verabreicht ihm bitte eine ordentliche Tracht Prügel, wenn Ihr ihn antreffen solltet! Zeigt keine Gnade! Für Euren Einsatz werde ich Euch natürlich gebührend entlohnen. Ich setze all meine Hoffnungen auf Euch, Nessa!"

„Jawohl, Eure Majestät!", sagte ich noch, ehe ich mich mit einer tiefen Verbeugung verabschiedete.

Draußen vor dem Schloss tauchte auch Stella nach langer Zeit wieder auf. Sie wusste natürlich, was vorgefallen war.

„Dieser Schwarze Ritter setzt den Leuten hier ganz schön zu, oder? Das ist unsere Chance, eine gute Tat zu vollbringen! Der Allmächtige wird froh sein wie ein Floh im Haferstroh, wenn wir diesen Leuten hier helfen und jede Menge Benefizit verdienen. Alles läuft wie am Fädchen! Also, lass uns jetzt gehen und den Schwarzen Ritter in seine Schranken weisen!"

Können wir das Morgen machen, Stella? Es war ein anstrengender Tag und ich wollte vorher noch einmal bei Thekla und Hilda in der Herberge vorbei schauen. Bis Morgen wird dieser Schwarze Ritter doch wohl noch warten können, oder?"

„Ja, vielleicht hast du recht. Gut, dann lass uns gucken wie die Betten bei Thekla so sind!"

Wir machten uns auf den Weg zur Herberge.


	12. Kapitel 12

Die Herberge hat mittlerweile geöffnet. Als erstes ging ich zu Thekla an die Theke.

„Danke für Eure Geduld, Nessa. Jetzt haben wir unsere Herberge geöffnet und können Gäste aufnehmen! Wenn Ihr einmal hier übernachten wollt oder etwas Zeit habt, uns Kunden zu bringen, sagt mir einfach Bescheid. Was darf's denn sein, Schätzchen?", fragte Thekla mich.

Da es schon spät war und ich müde war, wollte ich die Betten in dieser Nacht hier in Theklas Herberge in Anspruch nehmen.

„Ah, Ihr wünscht ein Zimmer? Natürlich werde ich Euch einen besonderen Freundschaftspreis machen!", meinte Thekla, worüber ich mich natürlich freute. „Ganz herzlich willkommen im Gasthaus „Zum Rastenden Recken"! Möchtet Ihr hier übernachten oder nur bis zum Abend ausruhen? Beides kostet 3 Goldmünzen."

„Ich würde gerne übernachten."

„Dann wünsche ich gute Erholung!"

Thekla machte ihre Sache wirklich gut. Die Zimmer waren sauber, die Betten frisch gemacht und das Essen war köstlich. Ich genoss es wirklich hier zu übernachten. Am späten Abend kamen außerdem noch ein paar weitere Gäste mit denen ich mich dann unterhielt. Ich hörte viele Geschichten, von Prinzessinnen, die gerettet werden mussten und Drachen, die ganze Städte zerstörten. Auch der Schwarze Ritter gehörte zum Gesprächsstoff. Irgendwann ging dann aber doch zu Bett. Am nächsten Morgen war ich wieder munter und gut erholt.

„Guten Morgen, Nessa! Habt Ihr angenehm geruht? ...", fragte Thekla mich. Ich nickte. „ Das freut mich! Ich wünsche Euch eine gute Weiterreise!"

„Danke, Thekla!"

Nun ging ich zu Hilda. Sie erwartet mich schon.

„Dann ist es jetzt wohl an der Zeit, dass ich Euch zeige, was ich kann, Nessa, hm? Hallo! Habe ich Euch schon in meinem Heldenhort willkommen geheißen? Hier könnt Ihr neue Gefährten kennenlernen. Also, was kann ich für Euch tun, mein Schatz?", fragte Hilda.

„Ich würde gerne sehen, wer gerne mit mir auf die Reise gehen würde. Hast du welche da, die du mir zeigen könntest, Hilda?"

Natürlich hatte sie welche.

„Dann schauen wir mal ,wenn wir da haben … Wen möchtet Ihr genauer unter die Lupe nehmen, mein Schatz?"

Drei Personen wollten gerne mit mir kommen. Da war einmal Sepp, ein Kampfkünstler mit bemerkenswerter Flinkheit. Er war groß, hatte lila, zurückstehende Haare und gelbe, freche Augen. Dann die Priesterin Laura. Laura war vielleicht so groß wie ich, hatte jedoch hellblaue, lange Haare und gelbe Augen. Sie war zwar noch in der Ausbildung, doch war es immer gut jemanden in der Gruppe dabei zu haben , der Heilen konnte. Und dann war da noch Alex, ein Zauberer. Alex war groß und schlank, hatte dunkle Haut, grau-weiße Haare und ein freundliches Gesicht. Seine Augen waren lila. Damit waren wir zu viert. Das war eine gute Gruppenzahl und jeder hatte andere gute Fähigkeiten, die den Anderen zu Hilfe kommen konnten.

Nachdem es beschlossene Sache war, das die drei mich begleiten, wollten wir uns verabschieden, doch Hilda hielt uns zurück.

„Wisst Ihr was? Ich habe mich nie richtig dafür bedankt, dass Ihr mich damals bei den Ruinen geholfen habt. Ich habe eine Idee: Ich zeige Euch einen tollen Trick, der Euch hilft, wenn Ihr mit Euren Freunden unterwegs seid."

Mit diesen Worten brachte sie mir bei, wie ich meine Gefährten im Kampf aufputschen konnte. Dadurch würde ihre Konzentration steigen und die Angriffe würden mehr Schaden bringen. Durch diese Fähigkeit würden die Kämpfe in Zukunft viel einfacher werden.

„Setzt diesen Trick mit Bedacht ein und Euch wird es überall gut ergehen. Bon voyage, mein Schatz!", verabschiedete Hilda sich von uns.

Nun machten wir uns endlich auf den Weg zum Stinsee. Dieser lag in Richtung Norden, also gingen wir, wie der König es gesagt hatte, über die Brücke hinter der Stadt. Wir kämpften auf dem Weg gegen so viele Monster wie möglich, um zu gucken, wie wir im Kampf als die funktionierten. Es war gutes Training! Während wir trainierten lernten wir auch neue Zauber und Fähigkeiten. Langsam wurden wir alle immer besser.

Dann standen wir endlich vor dem Wald nach dem der Stinsee kommen würde. Wir sahen uns an, atmeten einmal tief durch und gingen durch ihn durch. Wir kamen an einer Lichtung an, die von Bäumen und Felsen umgeben war. Vom Ufer aus hatte man einen wunderschönen Ausblick auf den Stinsee. In der Mitte des Sees konnte man eine kleine Insel mit einem Schrein drauf erkennen. Vom Schwarzen Ritter jedoch war keine Spur.

„Hier ist es doch, wo der Schwarze Ritter auf die Prinzessin warten wollte, oder?", fragte Stella. Nichts von ihm zu sehen. Er wird uns doch nicht versetzen?! Was meinst du, Nessa? Sollen wir noch länger warten?"

Die Gruppe sah mich fragend an.

„Ja. Ich denke wir warten noch ein bisschen hier, vielleicht taucht er ja noch auf."

Also warteten wir.


	13. Kapitel 13

Wir blieben lange am Stinsee. Es war friedlich dort und wir machten uns zwischen den Bäumen gut versteckt ein kleines Feuer, um etwas zu essen. Einer von uns jedoch sollte immer am Ufer sein, um Ausschau nach den Schwarzen Ritter zu halten. Momentan war ich an der Reihe. Stella war mit mir gekommen. Mittlerweile war es Nacht geworden.

„Mann! Noch immer keine Spur von ihm!", regte sich Stella auf. „Was für ein Ritter ist das denn, der eine Dame so lange auf die Spanne foltert? Vielleicht sollten wir zurück nach Stinsbruck und dem König erzählen, dass der Schwarze Ritter nicht aufgetaucht ist?"

Gerade wollte sie schon wieder zum Feuer zurück gehen, als sie sich noch mal umdrehte.

„Ich hab irgendwie das Gefühl, dass er die ganze Zeit hinter mir steht …", sagte sie und dann ganz plötzlich war ein lauter Knall zu hören. „Aaaahhh! W-War doch nur ein verflippter Scherz!"

Ich folgte Stellas Blick und sah hoch zu den Felsen. Ganz oben saß auf einem schwarzen Pferd eine, in eine schwarze Rüstung umhüllte, Gestalt. Das Pferd wieherte einmal, bevor es mit dem Reiter zu uns nach unten sprang. Langsam ritt der Reiter auf mich zu und blieb kurz vor mir stehen. Von oben herab beäugte er mich, ich tat dasselbe von unten.

„Wer seid Ihr?", fragte er mich. „Mit Euch habe ich nichts zu schaffen. Wo ist die Prinzessin? Lasst meine Prinzessin frei! Lasst meine wunderschöne Prinzessin frei!"

Er zog seine Lanze und deutete drohend auf mich. Gut, das meine neuen Gefährten den Knall gehört hatten und zu uns gekommen waren, denn die Maske des Reiters klappte nach oben, entbarrte eine hässliche Totenkopffratze mit roten Augen und der Kampf begann.

Schnell zogen auch wir unsere Waffen und stellten uns ihn gegenüber. Als Erstes sorgte Alex mit eine Multibeschleunigung dafür, dass wir alle etwas schneller wurden. Dann griff Sepp den Schwarzen Ritter an. Dies fand dieser gar nicht lustig und ging zum Gegenschlag über. Daraufhin feuerte ich Sepp an. Und zum Schluss war Laura an der Reihe anzugreifen, bevor es in die nächste Runde ging und Sepp eine Chance sah den Schwarzen Ritter erneut anzugreifen. Nachdem auch Laura mit ihrem Zug geendet hatte feuerte ich Sepp wieder an. Dann kam Alex mit seinem Fauch-Zauber. Nun hatte der Schwarze Ritter einiges an Energie verloren, also heilte er sich kurzer Hand selbst.

Und so ging es weiter: Wir griffen den Schwarzen Ritter an, ich putschte den einen oder anderen auf, Alex setzte seine Zauber ein und Laura heilt uns, wenn es brenzlig wurde. Und der Schwarze Ritter tat es uns nicht leicht, indem er selber an griff oder sich heilte. Unser Gegner hatte ein paar miese Asse im Ärmel, wie die Fähigkeit „Bolzenschneider" oder „Stoßwirbel". Ich war froh Laura dabei zu haben. Doch schließlich gelang es Alex, den Schwarzen Ritter mit einem Fauch-Zauber zu besiegen. Dieser ließ sogar ein Paar Eisenhandschuhe zurück, die ich mir als Siegestrophäe einsteckte.

Nach dem Kampf kniete sich der Schwarze Ritter erschöpft hin. Er wirkte frustriert und verwirrt.

„Das verstehe ich nicht", sagte er. „Warum sollte die Prinzessin Euch an ihrer Stelle schicken? Warum hat mich meine geliebte Mona verlassen? Bedeutet ihr denn unser Versprechen gar nichts mehr?"

Nun war ich an der Reihe verwirrt zu sein. Wer war Mona? Auch Stella schien sich dieses Frage zu stellen.

„Weißt du vielleicht, wovon der redet, Nessa? Wer ist diese Mona?", fragte sie. „Die Prinzessin in Stinsbruck heißt doch Simona, oder? Nicht Mona. Dieser Ritter hat nicht alle Teller im Schrank, glaube ich."

„Ist das wirklich war …?", fragte der Schwarze Ritter, der wohl unser Gespräch mitgehört hatte.

„Aaaahh! Wieso könnt Ihr mich sehen? Ihr habt mich ja furchtbar erschrocken!", rief Stella entsetzt und zog sich verängstigt zurück in meine Tasche.

„Bitte sagt es mir", forderte der Ritter mich auf. „Ist das Mädchen auf der Burg wirklich nicht Prinzessin Mona?"

„Ja, tut mir leid. Das ist sie nicht. Die Prinzessin dort heißt Simona und nicht Mona."

„Oh, weh' mir! Dann war sie ja gar nicht meine Prinzessin", rief der Schwarze Ritter verzweifelt. „Aber jetzt, wo Ihr das sagt … Sie trug auch gar nicht die königliche Halskette von Schloss Schickstal …"

Der Ritter stand auf, drehte sich zum Stinsee um und sah lange schweigend in weite Ferne. Stella kam auch wieder raus, blieb aber in ihrer kleinen leuchtenden Form neben mir. Dann begann er uns seine Geschichte zu erzählen.

„Ich befand mich in tiefen Schlaf … Aber durch das Erdbeben bin ich aufgewacht, in diesem fremden Land. Als sei ich aus einer Art … Gefängnis entkommen. Ich konnte mich an rein gar nichts erinnern. Ich wusste nicht einmal, wer ich war. Und dann sah ich sie und es kam alles zurück. Die Erinnerungen an Mona und mich", sagte er, machte eine kleine Pause in der er sich zu uns um drehte, bevor er weiter erzählte. „Ich erinnerte mich daran, dass ich ein Ritter bin. Und dass Mona die Prinzessin meiner Heimat, Schloss Schickstal, ist. Prinzessin Mona und ich hatten uns ewige Liebe geschworen. Und wir wollten heiraten."

„Dann hat er also Prinzessin Simona für Prinzessin Mona gehalten?", meinte Stella und verwandelte sich wieder in ihre normale Gestalt. „Mann! Die müssen sich ja wie aus dem Gesicht geschmissen ähnlich sehen …"

„Hm … Ich muss wie ein Ehrenmann handeln und zu dieser Burg zurückkehren, um mich für meinen Fehler zu entschuldigen", meinte der Schwarze Ritter.

„Oh, ich würde ihm das an deiner Stelle ausreden, Nessa. Das könnte die Sache nur noch komplizierter machen", sagte Stella.

Sie wollte anscheinend nicht persönlich mit dem Ritter sprechen und tat das deswegen über mich. Aber sie hatte durchaus recht. Der König und seine Ritter könnten dies falsch verstehen und als Angriff deuten. Auch der Ritter schien das zu kapieren.

„Noch komplizierter? Ja, vielleicht habt Ihr recht. Aber vielleicht könntet Ihr ja für mich eine Botschaft übermitteln? Sagt ihnen einfach, ich werde mich fernhalten."

„Gut, machen wir."

„Aber ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass Prinzessin Mona im Schloss Schickstal auf mich wartet. Jetzt muss ich nur noch den Weg zurück nach Hause finden."

Und so ritt der Schwarze Ritter davon, auf der Suche nach seinem Zuhause. Zuhause. Ach, wie gern wäre ich auch wieder oben im Observatorium. Aber das musste leider noch warten, schließlich hatte ich noch eine Aufgabe bekommen und da der Sternenexpress noch nicht flog, musste ich mich noch ein wenig gedulden. Wir packten unsere Sachen zusammen und machten uns auf den Rückweg.


	14. Kapitel 14

In Stinsbruck angekommen machten wir uns sofort auf dem Weg zum Thronsaal, wo König Bartus bestimmt schon auf uns wartete. Er musste unbedingt erfahren, dass alles nur ein großes Missverständnis gewesen war und die Bewohner von Stinsbruck den Schwarzen Ritter nie wieder zu Gesicht bekommen würden. Doch im Thronsaal erwartete uns eine Überraschung. Prinzessin Simona war vor ihren Eltern getreten. Unbemerkt hörten wir den Worten der Prinzessin zu.

„Mutter, Vater … Ich habe beschlossen, dem Begehren des Ritters nachzugehen", sagte Simona bestimmt.

„Oh, nein, Simona, bitte nicht!", schluchzte Königin Ginette, die Mutter von Simona, und hielt sich die Hände vor das Gesicht.

„Da gibt's doch nichts zu heulen, törichtes Weib!", schimpfte König Bartus. „Ich werde ihr gar nicht erlauben zu gehen! Ach je … Ihr beiden bringt mich noch ins Grab."

Dann blickte der König wieder nach vorne und entdeckte mich. Königin Ginette sah auf, Simona drehte sich um und der König erhob sich.

„Ah! Da ist ja Nessa! Ich habe auf Euch gewartet. Vor lauter Ungeduld hat es mich kaum auf den Thron gehalten!", meinte der König.

Ja klar, als ob du deinen Thron je auf fünf Meter verlassen hast. Ich trat etwas näher.

„Schön, dass Ihr wieder da seid, Nessa. Also welche Neuigkeiten gibt es vom Schwarzen Ritter?"

„Mein König, die ganze Sache war ein riesen Missverständnis …", begann ich meine Erzählung.

„Was? Er hat also nur sein Gedächtnis verloren und meine Simona für seine Verlobte gehalten?", fragte König Bartus als ich geendet hatte.

„Ja, Majestät.

„Und jetzt hat er sich nach irgendeinem Schloss Schickstal aufgemacht und wird uns fortan in Ruhe lassen?"

„Ja, Majestät. Das wird er."

Ich hatte erwartet, dass nun ein erleichtertes Seufzen oder so was käme, doch der König stand nur wütend auf. Keine Dankbarkeit war auf seinem Gesicht zu sehen.

„Und das soll ich ihm abnehmen? Diesem Schurken kann man doch nicht über den Weg trauen!"

„Vater! Warum eigentlich hast du eine so schlechte Meinung von ihm?", fragte Simona verzweifelt. „Er hat dir doch nichts getan ..."

„Pah! Zunächst einmal habe ich noch nie von diesem „Schloss Schickstal" gehört. Also muss er wohl lügen", meinte der König. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass dieser Schuft bald wieder hier auftauchen und hinter Simona her sein wird. Wenn Ihr ihn also nicht ein für alle Mal unschädlich machen könnt, gibt es auch keine Belohnung für Euch!"

Verdammt! Ich brauche doch dringend das Benefizit. Oh, Mann! Diese ganze Geschichte ging irgendwie in die Hose …

„Warum zweifelst du an der Geschichte, Vater? Wenn er sich so fern seiner Heimat verirrt hat, muss er furchtbar leiden", rief Simona.

„Ach, Mädchen … Ich tue all dies doch nur, um dich zu beschützen. Das musst du verstehen."

Doch anscheinend wollte Simona nicht verstehen, denn sie rannte zum zweiten Mal aus dem Thronsaal. Mir kam es jedoch vor, als ob ihr was eingefallen wäre.

„Simona?!", rief ihr Vater ihr hinterher.

Nun gab es hier nichts mehr für mich zu tun und so beschloss ich nochmal zum Rastenden Recken zurückzukehren. Doch vor der Treppe wartete Simona.

„Nessa!", rief sie leise zu mir. „Ich muss etwas mit Euch besprechen. Aber unter vier Augen. Mein Zimmer findet Ihr hinter der Tür dort, in Richtung Osten. Könnt Ihr bitte dorthin kommen? Es geht um Schloss Schickstal."

Und ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten lief sie hinter der Treppe durch die Tür nach Draußen. Etwas überrumpelt folgte ich ihr. Ich war neugierig. Sie wusste also etwas von Schloss Schickstal. Simona stand am Tisch als ich zu ihr ins Zimmer kam.

„Danke, dass Ihr gekommen seid. Vater darf hiervon nichts erfahren, sonst würde er sich wieder einmischen", meinte Simona.

„Habe verstanden. Ich werde dem König nichts verraten."

„Mir ist nämlich etwas über Schloss Schickstal eingefallen", erklärte Simona weiter. „Es kommt in einem Kinderlied vor, das meine Zofe mir immer vorgesungen hat, als ich klein war. Vielleicht enthält das Lied noch mehr Hinweise, die uns bei dieser Sache hier helfen könnten! Die Zofe lebt jetzt wieder in Bühltau. Das ist ein kleines Dorf westlich vom Stinsee."

Ein Kinderlied also. Nun ja besser als nichts.

„Der Schwarze Ritter ist nicht so bösartig, wie mein Vater behauptet. Das weiß ich ganz einfach. Er braucht nur Hilfe, Nessa. Bitte kümmert Euch um ihn."

Ich seufzte. Die Sache war also noch nicht zu Ende. Nun ja, vielleicht komme ich ja doch noch zu meinem Benefizit. Ich verabschiedete mich von der Prinzessin und ging aus dem Schloss. Nächster Halt: Das Dorf Bühltau!


	15. Kapitel 15

Bei Thekla schaute ich nun doch nicht mehr vorbei. Ich ging gleich aus Stinsbruck raus und weiter in Richtung Bühltau. Kurz vor dem Stinsee bog ich nach links ab, um durch ein kleines Wäldchen zu gehen. Nachdem ich die letzten Bäume hinter mir gelassen hatte, erkannte ich schon bald Getreidefelder und etwas später kam ich auch noch an Weiden für Kühe vorbei. Ich folgte dem Weg weiter und stand dann endlich vor einem Dorf. We mir eine alte Frau am Eingang des Dorfes erklärte, war dies Bühltau. Also war ich hier richtig.

Bühltau war ein nettes kleines Dorf. Mittendrin stand ein merkwürdiger Baum. Er hatte nicht viele Äste und von den paar die er hatte regneten rosa Blütenblätter auf die Erde herab. Ich sah mich weiter um. Mir fiel auf das die Dorfbewohner von Bühltau es wohl mit dem Pflegen einer Sache nicht ganz so ernst nahmen, denn die Hüterstatue war sehr zerfallen und man konnte den Namen nicht entziffern.

Als ich nach rechts bog entdeckte ich die hiesige Herberge. Dann ging ich in eine kleine Höhle in der Erde unter dem Baum. Doch außer einer Frau, die mich bat sie an zu feuern, war nichts interessantes zu sehen. Ich ging zurück und wendete in die Straße links vom Eingang. Ich ging in das erste Haus, um dort nachzufragen, wo die ehemalige Zofe von Simona zu finden sei. Eine Frau antwortete mir.

„Ihr sucht nach der Dame, die sich um Prinzessin Simona gekümmert hat, als sie noch klein war?"

„Ja, das stimmt."

„Das ist meine Mutter! Alanna heißt sie. Hier kennt sie jeder. Seit sie bei der Königsfamilie gearbeitet hat, ist sie berühmt. Ich glaube, sie ist ihre Freundin Petra besuchen gegangen. Wenn Ihr dort nachschaut, werdet Ihr sie schon finden."

Ich bedankte mich und ging. Ich ging weiter um das Haus von Petra zu finden und kam dabei an verschiedenen Leuten und auch am Dorfladen vorbei. Dort guckte ich nach, ob es etwas praktisches zu kaufen gab. Nachdem ich alles hatte, was ich brauchte, ging ich weiter. Ich kam an der Kirche vorbei und war dann oben bei dem Baum angekommen. Trotz der wenigen Äste die er hatte, war es ein beeindruckender Baum. Auf der anderen Seite des Hügels ging ich die Treppe nach unten, um dann vor einem Haus stehen zu bleiben. Hier musste Petra leben. Ich ging rein und hörte gerade ein Gespräch von zwei älteren Frauen mit.

„Oje, Alanna … Wieder diese alten Geschichten?", fragte die eine Frau.

„Damals war ich schon ein bisschen neidisch auf dich, Petra", antwortete die Andere, bevor sie mich bemerkte. „Was?"

„Oh, wir haben Besuch! Willkommen, willkommen!", rief Petra erfreut.

Ich ging auf die linke Frau zu und fragte sie, ob sie Alanna war, die sich früher mal um Prinzessin Simona gekümmert hatte.

„Ja, das stimmt. Ich habe mich früher um Prinzessin Simona gekümmert", antwortete sie. „Warum fragt Ihr?

Ich erzählte ihr von dem Kinderlied.

„Ihr wollt das Kinderlied hören, das ich ihr immer vorgesungen habe, als sie noch klein war? Nun, da kann ich wohl kaum nein sagen, nicht wahr? Du singst doch mit, oder, Petra?"

„Das Lied vom Rechtschaffenen Ritter? Klar, das kenne ich auswendig."

Und dann sangen sie das Lied. Petra fing an.

„ _Aufgezäumt und los,_

 _unser Held ist tadellos!"_

„ _Der tapfere Ritter verlässt das Schloss,_

 _ja, hoch auf seinem treuen Ross._

 _Gelingt es ihm, das Böse zu bezwingen,_

 _wird er der Holden Hand erringen._

 _Die ganze Stadt ist frohgemut und lacht,_

 _Girlanden werden angebracht …"_

„ _Doch oh weh! Es drohen finst're Stunden!_

 _Der Ritter ist verschwunden!"_

„ _Vogel, flieg nach Schloss Schickstal,_

 _Richtung Nord,_

 _sage ihr, der Ritter ist fort."_

„ _Vogel, flieg nach Schloss Schickstal,_

 _Richtung Nord,_

 _sage ihr, der Ritter ist foooort!"_

„Tja, so geht das Lied, Schätzchen. Hoffentlich hat es Euch gefallen. Wenn ich mir die Frage erlauben dürfte: Warum kommt Ihr den ganzen Weg hierher, um Euch ein altes Kinderlied anzuhören?", fragte Alanna. Ich erklärte ihr, dass ich das Schloss in dem Kinderlied suche. „Ihr sucht also Schloss Schickstal, ja? Dann solltet Ihr der Strophe Beachtung schenken, in der von einem Vogel die Rede ist, der nordwärts fliegt. Wieso brecht Ihr nicht auch nach Norden auf und seht dort nach dem Rechten?"

„Das werde ich machen. Und danke, für die Hilfe!", verabschiedete ich mich von Alanna und Petra.

Ich ging nach draußen und wollte mich auch sofort auf den Weg machen, doch vorne am Eingang musste ich anhalten.

„Zu Hilfe!", schrie jemand verzweifelt. Es war ein einfacher Mann. Dann hörte ich die Schritte und das Wiehern des Pferdes vom Schwarzen Ritter.

„Aaaah! Wir sind verloren!", jammerte der Mann schon wieder. „Hilfe, hilfe!"

„Warum lauft Ihr fort?", fragte der Ritter. „Ich möchte doch nur mit Euch reden! Ich tue Euch nichts!"

„Ich glaube Euch kein Wort!", meinte der Mann. „Ich bin doch im Wald dieser Hexe begegnet, die nach Euch gesucht hat! Die war voll irre! Mit feurig-roten Augen und so! Fragte mich, ob ich ihren Sklaven, den Schwarzen Ritter, gesehen hätte! Und das seid doch bestimmt Ihr. Ihr seid ihr Sklave, oder nicht?"

„Sehe ich aus wie der Sklave einer Hexe? So etwas Lächerliches habe ich ja noch nie gehört!", lachte der Ritter empört auf, ehe er mich erkannte und zu uns kam. „Ah! Ihr seid doch Nessa, nicht? Was tut Ihr hier?"

Ich erzählte es ihm kurz.

„Ihr habt versucht, etwas über Schloss Schickstal herauszufinden? Macht Euch doch wegen mir nicht so viele Umstände. Dennoch … Habt Ihr etwas herausgefunden?"

„Ich habe etwas über einen Rechtschaffenen Ritter herausgefunden. Seid Ihr das?"

„Der Rechtschaffene Ritter? Ja, so haben sie mich auf Schloss Schickstal genannt. Woher wisst Ihr das?"

„Ich habe es durch ein Lied erfahren."

„Das kann nicht sein! Ein Lied über mich? Wirklich sehr seltsam. Aber ich bin doch nicht einfach nur die Erfindung eines Geschichtenerzählers?"

Ich erzählte ihm noch von dem Vogel der nach Norden flog.

„ „Vogel flieg nach Schloss Schickstal, Richtung Nord"? Mehr Hinweise hat das Lied nicht enthalten?"

„Nein, leider nicht."

„Dann bleibt mir nur, dem Beispiel des Vogels zu folgen. Also auf nach Norden!", rief der Schwarze beziehungsweise der Rechtschaffene Ritter, wendete sein Pferd und galoppierte davon.

Ich beschloss dem Ritter zu folgen. Wenn da wirklich eine grausige Hexe war, dann brauchte er vielleicht meine Hilfe.


	16. Kapitel 16

Wir ließen Bühltau hinter uns, gingen vorbei an den Weiden und folgten später dem kleinen Pfad, der nach Norden führte. Je weiter wir nach Norden gingen, an desto mehr Giftteichen mussten wir vorbei. Die Wälder wurden dichter und dunkler. Außerdem tauchten auch mehr Monster auf. Dann nachdem wir einen besonders großen Giftteich umrundetet hatten, gelangten wir endlich zu einer verfallenen Ruine. Viel war nicht übrig, doch glaubte ich Schloss Schickstal gefunden zu haben. Das Wetter hier war grauenhaft. Blaue Blitze zuckten aus schwarzen Wolken und ich spürte eine dunkle Macht hier herrschen. Auch der Schwarze Ritter war da und fassungslos schaute er auf seine Heimat.

„Nein! Das kann doch nicht Schloss Schickstal sein …?!", rief er entsetzt. „Das verstehe ich nicht. Kann ich wirklich so lange fort gewesen sein, dass dieser Ort verfallen ist? Und wo ist meine geliebte Mona? Prinzessin Mona! Mona!"

Ich sah ihn seinem Pferd die Sporen geben und schon galoppierte er los um seine Verlobte zu suchen. Auch wir ging los um ihm bei der Suche zu helfen. Wir kämpfte uns an Zwinkerern und Doktorschleimen vorbei, schlugen uns mit Drakomagi und passten auf nicht in einen Giftteich zu treten. Dann entdeckten wir eine oben im Nordwesten eine Treppe, die nach unten führte. Wir gingen runter und befanden uns in einem Raum mit einem Tisch wieder. Vorsichtig folgten wir dem uns einzig geblieben den Weg. Das Erdreich hatte sich bewegt im Laufe der Zeit. So klafften tiefe Spalten in der Erde und wir mussten durch verschiedene Gänge und Zimmer gehen, um voran zu kommen. Hier unten begegneten uns Zänkische Zecken, die sehr Angriffslustig waren. Wir gingen an der wohl ehemaligen Küche vorbei und am Ende des langen Flures die Treppe ganz nach oben. Nun waren wir wieder draußen. Wir gingen Richtung Norden die Stufen rauf und bogen dann nach rechts, um schließlich vor einem kaputten Turm zu stehen. Wir gingen hinein und die Treppe nach unten. Eine langer Rundflur erstreckte sich vor uns, der auf einer Seite abgeschnitten war, durch eine Spalte im Boden. Also nahmen wir die andere Richtung und entdeckte noch eine Treppe. Nun waren wir in einer Art Schlafzimmer. Dieses musste früher einmal prächtig ausgesehen haben mit dem Himmelbett und so. Auf einem Tisch sah ich ein Buch. Darin stand geschrieben:

„ _Mein geliebter Rechtschaffener Ritter …_

 _Ich werde zu dir kommen …_

 _In dieses weit entfernte Land …_

 _Ich habe dich nicht vergessen, mein Liebster._

 _So lange die Blutlinie derer von Schickstal_

 _fortbesteht, werde ich dich suchen …_

 _Ich werde dich finden …"_

Mehr konnte ich nicht lesen, da die Schrift verblasste. Doch ich war mir sicher, dass dies Mona, die Verlobte des Ritters, geschrieben hatte. Wir sahen uns weiter um und Alex fand in einem Regal zwischen zwei Büchern einen Brief. Er fing laut vor zu lesen:

„ _Deine Zuneigung ist mir eine große Ehre,_

 _Prinzessin._

 _Aber ich muss meinen Eid erfüllen_

 _und diese elende Hexe auslösen._

 _Ich bitte dich, meiner zu harren, Liebste._

 _Mein Herz wird stets bei dir sein._

 _Dein dich liebender Ritter"_

Mehr stand dort nicht. Da wir nichts weiter wichtiges fanden und eigentlich auch den Ritter finden mussten, gingen wir wieder nach oben. Der Korridor war ja noch nicht zu Ende. Wir gingen den Gang entlang und mussten zweimal nach rechts abbiegen, bis wir dann vor einer Tür standen, die in den ehemaligen Thronsaal führte. Ich machte die Tür auf und sah den Schwarzen Ritter, mit erhobener Lanze vor dem Thron stehen. Doch mein Blick ging weiter zum Thron hin. Auf dem saß eine hässliche Gestalt. Sie hatte blaue Haare, um ihren Körper ein blutrotes Kleid und Fledermausartige Flügel. Ihr Gesicht zierte zu einem Grinsen verzerrter Mund. Ein Dolch steckte in ihrer linken Faust.

„Ha ha ha! Willkommen zu Hause, mein Schatz. Ich habe dich schon überall gesucht. Hast du dich etwa vor mir versteckt?", sprach sie zum Ritter, die roten Augen zu gespielter Enttäuschung verengt.

„ … Morag!", rief der Schwarze Ritter. „Jetzt verstehe ich. Ich kann mich wieder an alles erinnern. Ich habe mich von Schloss Schickstal aufgemacht, um dich zu suchen und zu vernichten!"

Morag stand lachend von ihrem Thron auf und ging ein paar Schritte auf den Ritter zu.

„Ha ha ha! Aber stattdessen habe ich DICH besiegt und … unter meine Fittiche genommen … Und dort behielt ich dich ganz für mich allein … Für ein oder zwei Jahrhunderte in einer Welt der Dunkelheit … Du gehörst mir, verstanden? Du bist mein Ritter in glänzender Rüstung …"

„Es reicht!" wütend unterbrach der Schwarze Ritter sie. „Du steckst also dahinter! Was hast du mit ihr gemacht? Wo ist meine Mona?"

Daraufhin sprang der Ritter hoch in die Luft und auf Morag zu. Er wollte sie mit nur einem Hieb außer Gefecht setzen. Doch Morag sah dies kommen und konterte, indem sie einen gezielten Energieschuss aus ihren leuchtenden Augen auf den Ritter abfeuerte. Dieser traf in hart und er wurde nach hinten geschleudert. Ich rannte ein paar Schritte auf in zu, doch er konnte noch aufstehen. Erleichtert blieb ich stehen, aber zu früh gefreut. Eine dunkle Macht hielt ihn fest und nagte an seiner Kraft. Er konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen.

„Aaaaahhh!", schrie er vor Schmerzen.

„Ha ha ha!", lachte Morag wieder auf ihre gehässige Art. „Du dummer Junge! Das Erdbeben hat meinen Fluch über dich aufgehoben, aber wahre Liebe kann niemals vergehen. Ich werde einen weiteren Fluch aussprechen und schon bald weilen wir wieder gemeinsam in der Dunkelheit … Nur wir beide …"


	17. Kapitel 17

Erschrocken ging ich auf den Schwarzen Ritter zu. Meine Gefährten folgten mir vorsichtig. Ihnen war dies nicht geheuer. Durch den Fluch von Morag hatte der Ritter wahnsinnige Schmerzen. Er krümmte sich und wimmerte leise. Wütend drehte ich mich zu Morag um.

„Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?", fragte ich sie zähneknirschend.

„Oh, und wer bist du? Du willst mir doch nicht meinen Rechtschaffenen Ritter wegnehmen, oder? Das wäre aber auch zu töricht. Spürst du etwa nicht die Macht des Fluches, mit dem ich mein armes Schätzchen belegt habe? Aber keine Bange, wenn du dazu nicht fähig sein solltest … Du wirst sie schon bald am eigenen Leib spüren! Ha ha ha!", lachte sie siegessicher und plötzlich feuerte sie einen weiteren Energiestrahl aus ihren Augen auf mich ab.

Im letzten Moment nahm ich instinktiv die Hände vor mein Gesicht. Hinter mir hörte ich die Anderen meinen Namen rufen. Ich spürte die dunkle Macht des Fluches. Er war stark und eine kurze Zeit lang konnte auch mich nicht bewegen. Doch dann merkte ich wie die Macht der Himmlischen sich gegen den Fluch wehrte und mit einer einzigen kräftigen Bewegung, bei der ich meine Arme nach außen schwang, löste ich den Fluch von mir.

Morag, die bis eben noch hochmütig und siegessicher herablassend auf mich geschaut hatte, war nun verwirrt. Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über meine Lippen. So würde sie mich nicht loswerden.

„E-Es wirkt nicht …? Aber wie kann das sein? Ich beherrsche doch die fiesesten Flüche, die die Welt der Sterblichen kennt …"

„Tja, damit hast du wohl nicht gerechnet was?"

„Aber wer oder was bist DU? Sterbliche können meinen Flüchen nicht entgehen.", sagte sie und dann machte es, glaube ich, bei ihr Klick. „Dann bist du also gar nicht …? Aaaah! NEIN! Das halte ich nicht aus! Warum hast du uns nicht einfach in Ruhe gelassen, hm? Jetzt muss ich leider den schönes Gesicht verunstalten!"

Und schon zog sie ihren Dolch und richtete in auf mich. Sepp, Laura und Alex liefen auf mich zu, um mir beiseite zu stehen. Morag kreischte auf und sprang auf uns zu. Sie erwischte als erstes Laura, doch Alex sprach den Zauber Peng aus. In der Zeit hatte ich Sepp angefeuert, der dann auch sogleich die Hexe angriff. Währenddessen steigerte Laura meine Abwehr mit einem Stärkungszauber. In der zweiten Runde errichtete Alex einen Schutzwall um sich, während Morag Sepp angriff und durch Lebenssauger sich gleich ein wenig heilte. Das ließ der Kampfkünstler nicht auf sich sitzen und startete einen Gegenangriff. Auch Laura griff an und ich feuerte erneut Sepp an. So ging das eine ganze Weile weiter. Zwischendurch versuchte Morag Sepp und Alex mit Gesangfluch für sich zu gewinnen, doch klappte dies nicht. Auch wenn Morags Lebenssauger-Attacke stark war, sah es für uns nicht allzu schlecht aus. Eine weitere nennenswerte Attacke waren ihre Flüche, die dann uns alle trafen. Allerdings richteten sie nicht allzu viel Schaden an.

Und dann war es vorbei. Mit einem gezielten Schlag seines Kampfstabes und erhöhter Konzentration gelang es Sepp Morag zu vernichten. Stöhnend sank sie in sich zusammen. Auch der Fluch, der auf dem Schwarzen Ritter lag, war gebrochen. Doch konnte sie noch ein paar letzte Worte sagen.

„Nein … Mein Schwarzer Ritter … Unsere ewige Welt der Liebe endet … Aber den Lauf der Jahrhunderte kannst du nicht mehr zurückdrehen, mein Schatz … Deine geliebte Mona gibt es nicht mehr … Ha ha ha Und jetzt musst du einsam durch die ewige Dunkelheit wandern … Ha ha ha!", lachte sie kreischend, bevor sie sich in dunklen Rauch auf löste.

„Prinzessin Mona! Das kann nicht sein!", rief der Ritter verzweifelt.

Ich drehte mich zu ihm um und sah, dass er auf die Knie gesunken war und fassungslos auf seine Hände starrte. Ich wollte ihm helfen, wusste aber nicht wie. Stella tauchte auf und auch sie blickte ein wenig traurig drein. Dann sprach der Ritter weiter.

„Dank Eurer Hilfe fand ich zurück zum Schloss Schickstal. Aber umsonst … Der Zahn der Zeit hat an meiner Heimat genagt, und meine geliebte Mona wartet hier auch nicht mehr auf mich … Ich bin zurück nach Hause gekommen … Aber leider viel zu spät ..."

„Du bist nicht zu spät", sagte eine Stimme, die ich irgendwo her kannte.

Der Ritter drehte sich um und wir sahen eine Prinzessin auf uns zu kommen. Sie trug ein wunderschönes grauweißes Kleid und eine goldene Kette mit einem großen roten Edelstein drin.

„Diese Halskette!" rief der Schwarze Ritter. „Prinzessin Mona! Ich verstehe nicht … Bist du …?"

Die Prinzessin schüttelte leicht ihren Kopf und meinte: „Ich habe dir ein Versprechen gegeben. Ich habe geschworen, auf dich zu warten. Ganz gleich wie lange."

Nun war ich verwirrt. Mona war doch tot, warum stand sie dann vor dem Schwarzen Ritter und reichte im die Hand. Ich betrachtete ihr Gesicht genauer und dann viel es mir wie Schuppen vor meine Augen. Ich musste lächeln.

„Mein geliebter Rechtschaffener Ritter … Nimm meine Hand und tanze mit mir! Unser erster Tanz als Mann und Frau …"

Der Ritter stand auf. Ein wenig schüchtern fragte er: „Prinzessin Mona … Du vergibst mir also?"

Die Prinzessin legte leicht den Kopf schief und lächelte ihn an. Da ergriff der Ritter ihre Hand und zog sie zu legten ihrer Stirn auf einander und schon begannen sie zu tanzen. Von irgendwo her kam Musik und das Paar wirbelte im Takt durch die Halle. Wir anderen standen abseits und beobachteten das Ganze.

Dann ließ der Ritter die Prinzessin los damit sie sich drehen konnte und mitten in der Bewegung fing er an leicht bläulich zu leuchten. Als seine Tanzpartnerin das sah stockte sie und sah ihn an. Der Ritter schaute erst nach oben und dann zu ihr. Nun leuchtete er schon heller und langsam schwebte er nach oben. Sein Erscheinungsbild wurde blasser. Mitten in der Luft hielt er an und sah nach unten.

„Ich danke Euch, Prinzessin. Ich weiß, dass Ihr nicht meine Mona seid. Aber … Ohne Euch hätte ich für immer in ewiger Verzweiflung leben müssen."

„Ich wusste, dass Ihr der Rechtschaffene Ritter aus den Legenden seid. Ich wusste es einfach", meinte Prinzessin Simona. Und ich wusste, dass eine Verbindung zwischen uns besteht. Gleich in dem Augenblick, als Ihr hier erschient."

„Es ist gar nicht so ungewöhnlich, dass Ihr, die Ihr die Erinnerungen meiner geliebten Mona geerbt habt, so empfunden habt …"

„Also bin ich Prinzessin Monas …!", sagte sie erstaunt, als ihr klar wurde das sie eine Nachkomme von Mona ist.

Dann drehte sich der Schwarze Ritter zu mir um. Ich schaute zu ihm empor.

„Ich danke Euch, Nessa. Ihr habt mir geholfen, die Wahrheit ans Licht zu bringen. Jetzt empfinde ich kein Bedauern mehr. Nur noch Dankbarkeit ..."

Das waren die letzten Worte des Schwarzen Ritters. Er leuchtete hell auf und verschwand. Wir alle blicken noch in paar Augenblicke auf die Stelle, wo er sich aufgelöst hatte. Dann ging ich zu Prinzessin Mona.

„Was macht Ihr hier? Hier ist es viel zu gefährlich! Euer Vater wird sich furchtbar darüber aufregen", sagte ich zu ihr, auch wenn ich wusste, dass ich eigentlich nicht die Befugnis dazu hatte, so mit einer Prinzessin zu reden.

„Ich weiß, dass ich diese Angelegenheit allein Euch hätte überlassen sollen. Aber ich musste einfach hierher kommen. … Es war so seltsam … Als ich mit ihm tanzte, hörte ich eine Stimme … Die Stimme einer Frau … Sie sagte: „Ich danke Euch" …", sie seufzte. „Aber jetzt muss ich schnell zurück nach Hause, um von den Neuigkeiten zu berichten. Ich werde Eure Belohnung bereithalten lassen, Nessa. Also kommt doch bitte umgehend zur Burg zurück."

Ich nickte. Also würde ich König Bartus wohl doch nochmal sehen können. Hurra … Ich sah der Prinzessin nach, wie sie mit einer Leibgarde davon ging. Wir blieben noch kurz zurück um unsere Wunden zu versorgen. Dann gingen auch wir los.


End file.
